The Wild Ride
by Breckoney93
Summary: After a terrible event destroys her engagement Emma Swan meets a bar owner named Roni and her entire world changes, sometimes for the better and sometimes it is a wild ride she doesn't remember signing up for. Will they wind up together or will forces drive them apart? AU and Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Gods fucking damn it!"

Her tire was flat. After a terrible night both professionally and personally she was topping it off with a flat tire in a part of Washington she wasn't familiar with in the slightest. In high heels and a red dress. This was not a stellar evening for Emma Swan. She put her hands on her hips and looked up and down the street, not finding anything open or another person around, before huffing and grabbing her phone out of her purse. The screen lit up and told her that it was after two am right before it died in front of her eyes. "You have got to be shitting me." She groaned and dropped it back into her purse before starting to make her way down the sidewalk, rounding a corner as she mumbled to herself about her rotten luck.

It had started at birth with her parents taking one good look at her and dropping her off on the side of the road with nothing but a blanket that had the name Emma monogrammed on it. Life and a name were all she inherited from two people she had never met or been able to track down. From there things only got worse as she started bouncing around the system before running away, becoming a street kid and eventually a bail bonds woman with an expunged record. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost ran directly into a sign on the sidewalk.

Roni's. OPEN 10 AM TIL LATE.

Homemade burgers. Cocktails. Local beer on tap. Live music.

Looking up she saw a neon light that also read Roni's in green, red and white. Emma figured she didn't have anything to lose and there was probably a phone somewhere inside that she could use. Opening up the door she took a look around and wasn't sure what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't the more then empty bar she walked into. The interior was charming and the exposed brick immediately caught her blue green eyes as well as a woman cleaning off one of the tables while swaying a bit to the music that was playing.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the.." She stopped short when the black haired woman turned and Emma felt like the wind was knocked out of her when those smoldering brown eyes were suddenly focused on her, a smirk on devil red lips "Owner?" She finished softly and had to keep herself from gaping like a fish at the literal goddess in all black from her boots, jeans, and t-shirt to her curly raven hair. Wiping mocha hands off on a bandana hanging from one pocket she cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Emma hurried to say something else. "I was just wondering if he had-"

"Wait wait wait, princess. He? You're looking for the owner?" Emma nodded her head and watched as those hypnotic eyes gave her a once over before she shook her head in response "Haven't seen him." Just like that she turned back to the table as if cleaning it was the most important thing in the world at that moment which only agitated the blonde. Did she work there or not?

"Listen lady, I've had the night from hell and my bug has a flat so the last thing I want to deal with right now is a waitress on a power trip who can't be bothered to tell me where her boss is." She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest in indignation; if this place was useless she might as well go check somewhere else for assistance.

"Hey Roni! I need a refill over here. Chat up the pretty lady some other time." A guy from the bar called with his beer glass held up and Emma felt the color drain from her face as the woman she'd just accused of being a waitress went behind the bar, grabbing his glass and filling it to the brim before setting it back down on the coaster with an unimpressed look as she tossed sarcasm his direction.

"You're being a shitty barfly right now, Leroy and an equally shitty wingman. How am I supposed to pick up women if you are always demanding my attention? I won't get any phone numbers that way you know?" Skilled hands set a pair of shot glasses up on the counter and she started preparing something to pour into them as the mortified bonds woman took a seat at the end of the bar, opposite the apparent barfly named Leroy and searched for a way to apologize for being an asshole until the clink of glass hitting hardwood caught her attention. Emma looked up at the shot glass filled with a drink that was bright red in color before turning her gaze to the woman leaning against the bar.

"Welcome to Roni's. I'm that guy. I figured I'd make you a shot to help dial back some of that misplaced rage you're projecting on innocent bystanders. It's on me, princess." Roni picked up the second shot glass, raised it in a half toast and then knocked it back before starting to turn away again when Emma reached out to grab her forearm to stop her from leaving but instantly letting go when she was given a look that could kill opting instead to hold both hands up in a form of surrender.

"Look I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have assumed anything or taken my night out on you. I really am sorry for snapping also for the physical contact," She took the shot and examined it closely, marveling over the way it matched Roni's lipstick "What exactly is this?" She turned it one way and then the other as if doing so would give her all the answers or be the instant cure to all the bullshit she'd gone through. Putting her hands back on the bar she watched Emma with curiosity, wondering what the blonde was doing in her establishment before smirking at the way she was inspecting the shot like a detective hunting for clues.

Leaning forward on her elbows she folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "It's called the sleeping curse and it's just one of my creations. I could tell you exactly what is in it but then?" She clicked her tongue and shook her head "Well then I'd have to rip your heart out and I've lost too many customers that way already." Emma gave a wry smile and one last look at the shot, tilting it towards Roni before drinking the entire thing. The main flavor was apples, sweet and delicious followed by something bitter that burned all the way down her throat. Entirely unfamiliar but incredible.

Grabbing both shot glasses she smirked "Gotta say I didn't think you'd have it in you, blondie so color me impressed. They are usually pretty deadly. What was it you said that brings you to my lovely domain this evening? We don't have a formal dress code here so I'm sure that fiery number isn't for me." She gestured to the dress she was wearing as she started to make something else with a much taller glass in front of her "Damn shame too since it just so happens to be one of my favorite colors." Emma looked down at her clothes and sighed as she remembered why she was even wearing it in the first place, suddenly craving another drink when the events of the night played back over in her mind.

Roni pulled a lethal looking knife from somewhere beneath the bar and two apples, one red and the other green, before slicing them while the blonde rubbed her temples and looked on with interest at the bartender's process. "I have a flat tire and a dead cell phone so I needed a place to call someone to fix it. I would do it myself if I had a damn spare tire but I don't anymore," Practiced motions turned two whole apples into slices and she ate one before dropping two into the empty glass "Do you have anything stronger then that shot?" Emma knew that she could spend half the night just watching the methodical way Roni worked and the alcohol was tempting her to drown her sorrows.

Nodding her head as she ate yet another apple slice while her free hand poured an amber colored liquid from a crystal decanter into the glass "I do and as luck would have it a cell phone with full battery life but it's going to cost you," Emma scoffed and was about to make a snarky comment when long fingers set the drink in front of her "Magic always comes with a price after all. So you answer my question and I'll hand you a phone, deal? What kind of a lousy date did you go on that left you with a flat tire to deal with all on your own?" Roni could hardly believe there some poor excuse for a man that wouldn't have helped the lovely blonde out with such a predicament but apparently there was.

Emma wrapped her hand around the glass and frowned at the question, knowing that it was fair enough to ask but hard to answer. "The last one with that asshole. He was my fiancée and I want to put emphasis on was. I caught him cheating on me so I wouldn't want his help with a tire or anything else for that matter. Is this another one of your creations? Just as deadly?" She switched topics over to the alcohol as quickly as she could since the mere mention of Killian her former fiancée infuriated and nauseated her, picturing the smug bastard only made her grip the glass tighter.

Roni shook her head and filled the barfly's beer back up before he could interrupt her again, gesturing at the amber drink in a pale hand. "That one's from me too. Consider it an apology on behalf of all decent people that you had to deal with a cheating piece of shit," She reached under the bar and held a cell phone out towards her "Feel free to call triple A or anyone you want but I should warn you, they probably won't get here anytime soon. You'd be better off waiting until I close up and letting me handle it. I might have a donut or something in the garage and I am quite talented when it comes to vehicle maintenance. At the very least I could cash in a favor someone owes me. Your call. Literally, princess."

She took the phone and looked at her reflection in it's screen as she weighed the options, she didn't want go impose on Roni after she'd already been helpful enough but Emma didn't feel like chancing her luck with triple A. "Hey Roni?" She turned to give the blonde her attention again "When do you close?" Pale fingers extended the phone back to the bartender and Roni smiled, pocketing it before pointing at the glass. "Have some of that, princess. You've got an hour until I shut down and a hell of a good reason to drink."

Emma lifted the amber beverage and took a sip only to be surprised by the flavor, an apple cider? "Good right? I grow the apples myself. Well, not the green ones, never been a big fan of them," Roni made another shot and continued talking as she walked the length of the bar "Why don't you follow me, Blondie? I've got a second sure fire way to tackle that justifiable anger of yours." Standing up she watched as the beautiful woman approached a dartboard and she smiled.

"If only I had a picture of Killian to put up there." She mused as she joined Roni, stealing one of the stools nearby to sit on and drink more of the cider. "Imagination dear, utilize it. Now we're going to throw these and pretend that when they impale the dart board they're actually going right into his dick." Emma snorted and had to move the drink away before she inhaled it, shaking her hand and grabbing one of the napkins off the table she was at to wipe off her face. Roni smiled over at her and stood back with a handful of darts, tossing one and then another with obvious skill as each landed close to the center.

Whistling low Emma shook her head "I hope we're not playing against each other here. I'm nowhere near as good as you are and I don't want to have my ass kicked anymore then I already have tonight, Roni." She took a long drink from the apple cider and watched as two more darts landed near the center with wide eyes, it was like the black haired woman was making a circle around it with the darts.

"Oh no, princess, we're on the same team here. Team Fuck Killian," A dart hit dead center on the name of Emma's former fiancée while Roni looked like she had a sour taste in her mouth "Ugh, what kind of old Irish bullshit is the name Killian? Let's talk about something else. Tell me about you instead of your ex lesser half." She took the shot to clear her palate of the jackass name and held the other darts out. Emma got up, took the darts, and switched places with Roni as she tried not to focus on the douchebag they had been discussing.

She watched as the bar owner took down her circle of darts and stepped back, her arms crossing over her chest after she set the darts on the table. "Well, what do you want to know? We've covered my bad taste in men, my shitty luck, and what I wear on a date," She waved a hand over her dress and then focused on the game at hand, her first shot barely making it on the board "And now you've learnt that I'm total shit at darts. I mean what else is there to talk about, Roni?" Emma chuckled and rubbed her free hand over her face at the total failure in front of the other gorgeous woman.

Roni shook her head and walked over to Emma "There's a lot to unpack there but let's focus on one thing at a time and right now that's your form, princess," She stood behind her and placed a hand on her hip, changing her position like an instructor in a yoga class "Here, widen your stance a little. Put one foot at the throw line and the other just a bit behind that one," Emma did as she was told but was hyper aware of the way Roni's touch was still on her, the hand leaving her hip and sliding along her spine before coming to rest against her lower back "Good, good just like that. Alright Blondie release the tension in your body so you have a more relaxed posture but keep your shoulders straight. Now on your follow through focus on that pretty bull-" She turned to show her confused expression over her shoulder and Roni smirked "The circle in the very center, dear. Not me." She lifted her hand to turn Emma's attention forward again which sent a wave of perfume wafting under her nose and intoxicating her more then the shot or cider had. Roni then took a step back to watch with curiosity to see if her teaching would pay off at all and beamed with pride when the dart landed just to the right of the bull.

"Holy shit, I did it!" Emma laughed and shook her head, disbelieving that she was able to get as close as she had with her first attempt being so far off. "You're a decent dart professor, Roni." She tossed another one and while it wasn't as close it was still leaps and bounds better then the stray dart on the edge of the ring. Roni wore a smug expression while she gave half a shrug before picking up her empty shot glass to set it behind the bar and make one more for herself, thankful that her tolerance had only gotten better the longer she owned the bar.

Emma tossed another dart but found herself distracted by Roni working again, she was a spectacle when she was concocting drinks and it was more interesting then the darts. "Now THAT I'll take as proof of my teaching abilities," Blinking she turned to look at what Roni was pointing to and saw that the dart was dead center "You've managed to impress me twice in one night, Blondie. Consider yourself the first to do so." She poured another drink for Leroy and held up her finger, telling him it was the last for the night, before she picked up her shot and rejoined Emma. "Like I said, tell me about yourself." Their positions switched again with Emma taking a seat to enjoy more of the apple cider and Roni picking the darts out of the board before taking a similar stance at the throw line.

"Well I'm not the worst at darts now, apparently," An unimpressed expression made her smile and she shrugged, taking a long drink from her glass as the smile faded "What's there to tell? I could tell you I'm an orphan that was left on the side of the road at only a few hours old but that's just sad. I could tell you just how I caught Killian cheating with someone I know but that's just sadder." Roni paused as she was about to throw another dart and frowned as Emma spoke. "I could tell you this isn't the first time a guy has royally screwed me over which makes this the second worst time but that's just the saddest. Not much happy in my fairy tale I'm afraid, Roni."

She set down the darts in favor of her shot and joined Emma at the table, looking at the blonde with sympathy and understanding. Emma turned to stare at the two slices of apples in her drink but was caught off guard by a hand on her own. "You've absolutely had some losses there, princess and I'm no stranger to loss but do you know what that tells me? You're a fighter just like I am," She looked up to see Roni smiling at her "And that means you can handle anything life throws your way. If there's no happiness in your fairy tale then you need to take the writing into your own hands. But first-" She let go of Emma's hand with a soft squeeze and picked up her shot "Let's drink and I'll tell you something about me. Go ahead and ask me anything. You've got one question to find out what you want to know." Blue green eyes focused on the small scar on Roni's red lip and she tapped her drink against the shot glass before taking a drink.

"Alright. If I've got one question then I better make it something really important. So, Roni, tell me. What happened to give you that little mark on your lip?" She ran an invisible line over her own and tilted her head as Roni took the shot, a small frown on her face and she set the empty glass back on the table. Emma was about to suggest a different topic when the bartender nodded her head and pushed the shot glass around the table.

"Important huh? Must really be distracting you. It's not a pretty story, Blondie. I was into dressage as a child and in one of my practices I wasn't paying attention when the horse I was unfamiliar with suddenly bucked me off. Sent me into a fence but it wasn't anything compared to the verbal beating I got right after. Was that worth wasting your one question? You could have asked how I came to own this glorious bar or why I'm so damn good at darts but you wanted to know about my scar." Roni looked over to see Emma's drink was down to the two apple slices and she pointed at them. "Try one of those. They already have natural sweetness and they absorb the cider. It's delicious."

Emma reached in for one and took a bite, nodding her head at the way the apple slice tasted. Roni was right. "Sorry you got a lecture after getting hurt, talk about adding insult to a literal injury. It healed up beautifully though." Roni smiled before getting off of her seat to take her glass to the bar, she grabbed Leroy's and gestured to the door as he was the last one in the bar. She shut and locked the door behind him once she saw he was in his cab before turning to look at Emma again.

"Closing time, Blondie. Let me clean up a bit, count the register and we'll see about fixing that car of yours." Roni reached for a rag and made her way around to check on the tables, pick up any abandoned glasses and make sure the place wouldn't be too bad when she came in the next day. Emma finished off her cider before getting out of her seat and starting to look around a little. There was art hanging as well as a few personal photographs on the wall and she paused at one of Roni and a younger guy. Both were wearing huge grins and Roni had one arm around him while the other was holding up a signed napkin with the two of them standing in front of the bar.

"Who's the kid?" Roni chuckled and shook her head "Bizarre. That's exactly what I call him. His name's Henry and he's like my adopted son, comes into the bar from time to time. You just missed him actually. He left right before you came in. A little while ago I made him sign one of my napkins because he's going to be a successful writer one of these days and I decided I want to have the first autograph so I played him for it. Henry's pretty damn good and I almost lost but I was determined, I've got the autograph framed in my apartment since it's so valuable and I don't want to risk anything happening to it." She stopped next to Emma and wiped her hands off on the black bandana once again, smiling as she looked at the photo as well. "I tried to actually adopt once but it didn't work out in the end. I like to think Henry was the second chance and he's an amazing kid. If you ever come back I'll introduce you two."

Roni turned back to the bar and moved over to the register, starting to count until the sound of a glass being put into the sink and the water running grabbed her attention. Emma had joined her behind the bar and was now cleaning the glasses that were waiting to be done. "Hey now, princess you don't have to-" "I want to. You spent the last hour and some change hanging around with the saddest person in Washington without complaining once so the least I can do is a couple glasses while you do everything else, Roni. If you want to pay me back tell me how you got so good at darts?"

She set her phone on the counter and started some random playlist at a soft level, smiling at the question. "My father taught me. If it was up to my mother I wouldn't have been learning such a useless past time, it's unladylike and hardly dignified," Roni rolled her eyes and sighed "I think that's another reason I like the kid so much, he's got the same name as my late father. They're both Henry's and they both let me win at darts. I miss my dad everyday; he would have loved it here. He'd be closing this place down with me every night even now." She looked around her bar with a sad smile, wishing her father could see what she'd accomplished but her phone chiming cut through her thoughts and she looked to see a text message from her sister.

"Damn, what is Kelly doing up this late? Look princess, whatever dishes you've done will have to do. I've got to take care of your car and go check on her before I wind up having to use everything I made tonight as bail money," Emma dried her hands off and grabbed her purse before joining Roni at the door "Come on, we'll take my ride and try to get this sorted." She locked up behind them and started down the sidewalk before remembering Emma's attire. "You might not like this too much, Blondie. I hope it doesn't fuck up your dress."

Looking down at her clothes in confusion she was about to ask what Roni meant when they came to a stop and it made sense. The bar owner was taking a helmet off of a black motorcycle and holding it out to Emma. "You can't be serious? Roni? A motorcycle?" She looked at the helmet in her hands and then at the owner of the bike who was already putting her own black helmet on as she got on the vehicle with a shrug.

"I know it's not the same as whatever royal carriage of yours that is currently out of commission but it's what I've got," Her phone chimed again and Roni checked it with a scowl on her face "Fucks sake Kelly! Would it be alright if we went to check on my sister first? I hate to inconvenience you but I'd also hate to have to pull her out of a drunk tank. Again." Emma was still standing on the sidewalk with the helmet in her hands and Roni slid the visor up to look directly at her, wondering if she was frightened of riding on motorcycles. "Hey, Blondie?" Emma finally tore her eyes away from the helmet to look over at the other woman "You're gonna be fine. I'm a fantastic driver whether there's four wheels or just two. All you've gotta do is hold onto me, okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promise. Just trust me."

That was asking a lot but the blonde took a step over to the motorcycle, pulling the helmet on as she did before shaking her head. "I'll try, Roni. Let's go check on your sister," She pulled her dress up a little bit and noticed the way Roni's eyes went right to the newly exposed portion of her thighs "What? I'm not ripping this thing, it's one of my good ones." Emma slid onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Roni's stomach, clinging to her as the bike roared to life and made her own stomach do flips. "This thing is a deathtrap!" She shouted through her helmet and not only heard a throaty chuckle but felt it rumble through the body she was pressing herself tight against as Roni dropped her visor and started to steer the bike away from the bar.

* * *

The ride wasn't very long but it felt like an eternity to Emma who was clinging to Roni as tight as she possibly could with her helmet pressed against her shoulder and her eyes shut. When she pulled to a stop and shut the bike off the blonde still hadn't released her grip, which made Roni laugh yet again, sliding her hand over one of the pale one's laced against her stomach. "Hey hey hey, we're here princess. You made it without a scratch just like I promised you would," Emma felt electricity surge from Roni's touch along her hand and finally lifted her head up to look around "Come on and admit it Blondie, it was kind of fun wasn't it? And you learned a valuable lesson about that dress- you can wear it even if you date a biker."

Emma reluctantly let go of Roni to take off the helmet and shake her blonde curls out before turning to the bar owner as she got off the motorcycle. "It was mostly terrifying with several brief moments of what could be roughly considered fun. You ride on this everyday?" She asked and Roni nodded with a proud smile as she set her helmet on the handlebar, patting the gas tank a few times.

"My Rocinathe is a good steed and he has never let me down. I've been riding all my life; I just graduated from horses to horsepower. Of sorts. I hope I didn't terrify you too badly? I'd hate for you to be turned off of motorcycles now. Especially when they are usually a turn on." Roni flashed that smirk which was equal parts sinful and wicked as well as sexy and enticing. Emma slid off the bike as well and handed the helmet over to her, watching as deft fingers secured it back to the bike. "So what's the verdict on motorcycles? Sexy or scary but in my opinion," She took a step closer to the blonde "Sexy sometimes can be a little scary, it's not the worst thing in the world to mix them together a bit."

Emma shivered and she wasn't sure it had anything to do with the faint breeze rolling through the street, wrapping her arms around herself as brown eyes searched her expression for a moment longer before reaching into one of the leather bags on her bike and pulling out a jacket. "No Roni, you don't have to-" "I want to. You're cold and you've probably been cold the entire ride but didn't say a thing about it. Besides," She slid the black leather around pale shoulders and tilted her head "You look damn good in leather." Adjusting the jacket by the collar she nodded after a few more minutes of inspection as if she had just decided yet again that Emma looked fantastic in her clothes when a shout from above made her tear her eyes away.

"Is that Ron I spy with my green eye?! And ooh, she brought someone cute to meet her sister! I'm ever so flattered. Come up, come up!" A red headed woman was leaning over a balcony and yelling down to them, making Roni visibly agitated as she looked up and down the street. "Shut up, Kelly! Some people sleep at night!" She seethed and then turned to Emma when the red head disappeared "We better get up there before she starts screaming about the newest TV show she's marathoning and how we just have to watch an episode. Can you tell which is the more likable sister?" She rolled her eyes and led Emma into the apartment building before taking the stairs two at a time, wanting to hurry before Kelly had a chance to start making even more racket.

When she opened the apartment door her eyes widened in concern, it looked like a tornado hit and Kelly was sitting in the middle with a glass of wine like a lost doll amongst the wreckage. "What the hell happened, Kel? Your texts have been incoherent and this place looks like shit. Did a burglary take place? Where's Robin?" Roni moved into the apartment, stepping over a smashed photo that drew Emma's attention. Kelly, Roni's sister, was in it with her arms wrapped around a blonde man and she suspected he was Robin. She lingered in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to follow.

"No no, you answer me something, Ron. Who is the bombshell wearing your leather jacket in my doorway?" Kelly pointed in Emma's direction and spilled some of the red wine with the movement which made her sister groan, grabbing a towel from the debris to clean it up while ignoring the slightly slurred question for the moment. She grumbled something about being her sister's keeper when Kelly put a hand on her shoulder. "Is she your new girlfriend? It's been a while since you dated and the last one was an absolute dragon. You and Mal-"

"Kelly, I love you and as your sister I will do you the courtesy of warning you that you are on very dangerous ground right now," Roni was wearing an expression Emma hadn't seen before, it was anger and it burned through her brown eyes as she tossed the towel somewhere into the mess of an apartment "Blondie is a friend of mine that I need to help after I make sure my intoxicated sister is going to be okay. Now where is Robin?" She cupped her sister's face with concern and Emma noticed the difference in their skin tones, Roni had a gorgeous tan coloring with her dark eyes and hair while Kelly was very fair with freckles and bright hair and eyes. They looked like complete opposites with Roni in all black and Kelly wearing a bright green sun dress.

"Robin left. We had a fight and things turned hectic," Kelly poured more wine in the glass only to frown when Roni took both the bottle and her glass "And this is why I didn't go to your bar after he left, you always cut me off too early little sister!" She rolled her eyes and took the wine into the kitchen while grumbling under her breath yet again. "You, Blondie," Emma looked over to see Kelly was focusing on her now "Are you really just my sister's friend or are you two sleeping together? Roni loves knowing everything about my life while keeping her own a total mystery but I have a feeling you won't lie to me. You've got this honest look about you."

Emma decided that standing in the open door wasn't the best idea and she stepped inside, shutting it behind her before moving closer to Kelly without tripping over anything. "We aren't sleeping together. Roni told you the truth," She spared a glance over to the black haired woman who had rejoined them with a glass of water and some pain pills in her hand "We're friends and I like to think I'm free of any dragon like qualities, I don't breathe fire and I am not big on devouring knights whole. Your sister even continues to call me princess for some reason."

Kelly smiled and took the offered water and pain pills. "A princess huh? Princess Charming no doubt. I'm sure Ron has her reasons for the nickname. I like Blondie myself, very on the nose, and my sister does have a thing for blondes. Shame you two are just friends since you're exactly her type. To a T." Roni shot her another withering look and started picking up the broken picture, careful with the shards of glass but not wanting her barefoot sister to chance walking through it.

Emma chuckled and found herself a seat on the couch near Kelly, curious to hear more about the guarded bartender. "I'm Roni's type? Really? Does that mean I'm some how like this dragon or is it a good thing?" She saw the way Roni's shoulders tensed at the word dragon and she was a little slower when reaching for the next piece of the frame, clearly this topic was something that stressed her out.

"Oh no no no, you're more like what she WANTED the dragon woman to be. Mal put up a good front when they first got together, made it seem like she had a heart of pure gold instead of jagged stone. She played the part of a princess when she was really the beast that ate her," Kelly scoffed and leaned a little closer to Emma, speaking softer "Roni was starving for a little affection or even a kind word when that bitch finally showed her true form. Cheating piece of shit that she was and she slept with one of Roni's closest friends to top it all off. Can you imagine how that had to have broken my little sister's heart?" Blue green eyes turned to watch as the bar owner refused to meet either of their gazes and carried the broken frame into the kitchen to throw it away, getting a better understanding of why Roni said that she understood Emma's predicament well.

"Yeah, I can imagine how badly that had to hurt," Emma said softly and then turned back to Kelly "What happened with you and Robin? He didn't destroy this place did he?" She was concerned for the inebriated red head who looked so at home in all of the destruction around her and she couldn't help but wonder if the guy was some massive asshole, maybe the three of them were incapable of picking a proper partner? They could form a club.

Kelly sighed and shook her head "Not singlehandedly, no I did most of it after he left. I'm skilled at causing chaos, just ask Roni. She's the good sister, no matter what our mother thinks. I mean look at the way she takes care of me," Roni was back in the room and had cleared a lot of the clothes that had been strewn about, still moving through the wreckage "She could be out taking you on a date when she's here picking up after her drunken excuse for a sister. Roni, I am getting you a medal and you'll have to hang it in a place of honor in the bar. How about it? One that says World's Best Sister in big bold letters."

Roni dropped an armful of clothes into a laundry basket and brushed her hair back from her face "Right now I just want you to give me the gift of knowing you're sleeping peacefully in your bed, Kel. Can you do that?" Kelly nodded and Roni clapped her hands together "Marvelous. Let's get you into that bed then. You can pester princess and I some other time," Helping Kelly up she groaned when her older sister leaned heavily into her "Blondie will you help me by getting her other arm? It feels like I'm carrying my sister with a house on top of her right now."

Emma nodded and slid her arm around Kelly as well, helping Roni walk her sister into the bedroom and lay her down. "I hope I see you with my sister again, Princess Blondie. You could be really good for her and she needs something good for her. It'd be a welcomed change. But you better treat her like the queen she is or I'll lay into you just like I have done to Mal time and time again. A bit of advice?" Emma smirked and leaned forward as Kelly gestured to have her come closer "Just don't take her to a bar on any of your dates. Woman lives at her own fucking bar for Christ's sake. Take her to hear some music, Roni won't admit it but she's a sucker for a live performance."

Roni chuckled and separated the two, pulling a blanket over Kelly, as she sighed "I don't need you giving dating advice to my friends, Kel. FRIENDS. Like that damn TV show you never shut up about from the nineties," She tucked her older sister in and then looked at her after Kelly said something about her being such a Monica "Yeah yeah I love you, big sister. Get some rest and I'm gonna lock up when I leave. Call me when you wake up and we'll go get lunch." Kelly nodded, kissed her cheek before rolling onto her side and Roni gave her a smile as she turned off the light, leading Emma out of the room with a shake of her head. "So that's my sister. You might have been better off with triple A at this point. I'm sorry, Blondie. I really am but I am more then ready to go tackle a simple tire change after all of this bullshit."

"Is what Kelly said true?" Emma asked and crossed her arms over her chest "I like to think I'm more of a Rachel or even a Joey myself-" "No Roni, not about Friends. About the exact opposite, did this dragon really pull a Killian on you? Is that what you meant when you said you understand?" The smile that was on Roni's face after her Friends quip disappeared and was replaced with a pained expression as she leaned against the wall, staring down at her boots instead of looking at Emma.

It wasn't something she liked to talk about and she would have never brought it up herself but she could thank Kelly for the unwanted reminder of a failed relationship. "Mal did put up one hell of a facade at the beginning with roses and waxing poetically, I fell for it like a fucking sucker. I thought I loved her up until the minute I found her in my bed with my biker buddy August. I tossed the mattress off the balcony and almost took out his bike and part of her car with it," She shifted her gaze up from her shoes but still not looking at her with a shrug "It just goes to show you that anyone can fuck with your heart and your life, anyone can be a Killian or a Mal but what did I also tell you when I said I understand?"

Emma smiled "You said you and I were fighters. Even with whatever life throws at you you can handle it but that doesn't make what happened right in the slightest," She reached out to touch Roni's arm and it made her finally look into blue green orbs, not pulling away for a change "She didn't deserve you, Roni and hopefully she never crosses my path or I'll make sure she knows it. Now why don't we go see if I'm still terrified of your motorcycle?" Roni couldn't help but laugh and she nodded, leading Emma back out of the apartment and making sure to lock it behind her before taking the stairs in a comfortable silence with the blonde.

"I don't see how you can't love Rocinate, just look at him! He's an absolute babe magnet and has the kindest face in the whole world," She unfastened the passenger helmet and looked over at Emma "Tell me if you really hate my bike and I'll call a cab. Even if I don't want to." Emma gave Roni a look and then pulled the helmet on, giving her answer in the simplest way she knew possible before getting onto the back of the motorcycle. "There's hope for you yet, princess," She pulled on her own helmet and the minute after she was on the bike there were arms wrapping tightly around her "Maybe one day we'll get you confident enough to ride this beast without gripping me so tight or even all by yourself." Emma's responding snort was drowned out by the vehicle roaring to life and pulling away from the curb.

* * *

"Oh, I see your problem already." "Really?" "Yeah, your tire is flat." Emma fought the urge to throw the helmet still in her hands at the snarky woman crouched by her car, sitting on the bike to keep out of her way. It was fascinating watching Roni work, she got the flat off at a pace that rivaled a NASCAR pit crew before checking her cell phone. Apparently the bar owner was well connected and had cashed in a favor from a mechanic she knew, beaming when a truck pulled up and taking the spare he offered her.

"Thanks Tillman. I salute your services and I'll see you the next time there's something I need for my baby. No I'll do you one better, stop by sometime for a drink on me." The mechanic waved one arm out the window and drove away while Emma looked on in amazement. "What? I told you I can fix your car. Thankfully you're a smart enough woman to come prepared," Roni pat the toolbox as she knelt back down to get the spare on "And I'm resourceful enough to have earned a favor from a mechanic. Together we make quite a pair, Blondie."

Emma shook her head and leaned her elbow on the gas tank with her chin in her hand "Yeah, the bar owner and the bail bonds woman, we sound like one hell of a crime fighting duo. You hit them with some booze or a dart. Then when they are good and fucked up I'll serve them court documents." Roni chuckled as she continued to work making the blonde no longer content to watch from the bike, getting up and walking over to the woman. "Where'd you learn to work on cars? And motorcycles, I'm assuming."

"You assume," She paused her sentence to let out a grunt of effort as she was tightened the spare on "Correctly. I can fix both. My dad taught me, he was pretty big into muscle cars and repairing ones that were old and forgotten. Like I said earlier when I was a kid my mother was strict and very adamant that I was to be a prim and proper lady which was the exact opposite of what I wanted so I'd sneak off and hide out with my dad. He fully supported his tomboy daughter and her desire to be a little grease monkey instead of a lady. Some of us are princesses," She shot a look over at the blonde crouching near her "And the rest of us are… stable hands."

Roni finished the job and sat back to admire her handiwork "Why I do believe this stable hand has fixed your carriage, princess. You're all set to attend the ball and dance with as many princes as you can handle. Just avoid the assholes, like any named after an Irish beer." She stood up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, resulting in a smudge of black going across her face. Emma couldn't help but laugh and Roni looked at her with a bemused expression, assuming it was over the jab at her ex.

"Roni, this is the cutest you have looked all night," She bent to examine her appearance in the side mirror and snorted at the mark on her face "Not that you weren't all that bad to begin with." Roni turned to smirk at the compliment and Emma felt her face heat up as those dark eyes burned on her skin. "How can I thank you for fixing my car? You'll have to let me make it up to you somehow." She changed topics with ease as she pulled the keys out of her purse and unlocked the car, Roni putting all of the tools back into the box before setting it back in the trunk where it came from with the flat.

"No thanks necessary Blondie. I'm always around to help a pretty lady in need; I'm kind of like a knight right? Saving the damsel in distress is the reward," Emma got into the bug and plugged her phone into the car charger and turned to smile at the woman bending over "But if you're adamant about paying me back you can do me a favor. Work on that damn throw of yours for darts and maybe turn into a real challenge for me someday. You know where to find me, fair princess." Roni pushed herself away from the bug and started back to her motorcycle, grabbing the helmet as she got settled into the seat. Emma watched her go before she realized she was still wearing Roni's leather jacket, it had gotten so familiar that she'd forgotten all about it until the bar owner was out of sight, and she knew the only means of contact that she had would be the bar.

The smile that crept over her face was slow but blossomed as she contemplated whether or not accidentally forgetting her own jacket was Roni's way of seeing her again. "Clever girl." Emma mumbled as she started to drive, planning on paying a visit to a bar with wonderful atmosphere and a gorgeous owner.


	2. Chapter 2

"I may still have a pounding headache, a wicked hangover and a partially destroyed apartment but I can recall someone with you last night, my dear baby sister," Roni paused with her fork half raised to her mouth and mumbled an obscenity "Yes, a pretty blonde in a tight red number and your leather jacket. Who was she? I'm not buying that you two are just friends. Not with the way her eyes lit up when I said you were her type." She now wished Kelly had been black out drunk and forgotten their lunch plans, pushing her glass around as she avoided the green eyes which were watching her, waiting on an answer.

Letting out a sigh she rolled her eyes and stabbed pointlessly at the rice in her takeout container "Well, we aren't actually. I had never met her before last night. She's a beautiful woman who found my bar by process of elimination- I was the only place open at that hour. She had a dead phone, a flat tire, and no spare so she needed help," Kelly arched her eyebrow and Roni groaned at the shared trait, asking a question without vocalizing a single thing "Kel, she just had her heart broken by some cheating asshole. A MALE asshole. So I think it's safe to assume, based on other stories she told me about men in her past in addition to that douche, that she is a straight woman. A straight woman who does admittedly look incredible in leather-" Her eyes widened and she stopped speaking as she realized why she knew that fact "Fuck! She still has my jacket!"

Kelly swallowed a mouthful of salad and shook her head at her sister's panicked expression. "Relax, Ron. You can just phone her and-" "I don't have her phone number, Kelly. Hell, I don't even know her name." It took the red head a few minutes to realize her baby sister wasn't joking and she couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her, ignoring the withering look a pair of brown eyes were casting in her direction. "Oh, that is just too much, little sister! You truly learnt all of that other information, gave her a ride on your bike, put her in your jacket, fixed her bloody car and never asked her name? You called her blondie and princess all night long and she let you?" Roni nodded her head and groaned, rubbing her face at her own stupidity.

"If she put up with those nicknames she's a keeper. But there's no reason to fret, pet. Princess knows your name and she knows where your located twenty four seven. If not there's a giant neon sign on the outside of the building to tell her where you are," Kelly reached over to pat her forearm and gave a sympathetic smile "You'll see her again, Ron and maybe you should ask her name this time round." The black haired woman resisted the urge to flick her sister off as she cleaned up the empty Chinese containers, deciding to switch topics for a little while so she wouldn't remain in the spotlight.

"Let's dive into your life for a minute. Have you spoken to Robin at all since last night?" Kelly's fidgeting and the way she refused to make eye contact was answer enough and Roni leaned against the bar with a sigh. "I figured as much. If the two of you can cooperate long enough to destroy your apartment together then you can fix it together. I don't know what you were fighting about but it's time to be a big girl and talk to your boyfriend. I'll have you know the older sister is supposed to be the one with all the advice but look at me go. I'm really earning that medal you promised me." She slapped her hands on the counter before spinning on her heel to put Kelly's tea into a to go cup for her.

Kelly pulled out her purse and took out her keys with a soft snort. "I'll order it while I am at work and we'll have an award ceremony for you when it arrives. Feel free to invite whoever you wish including any blonde princesses you may know," She stood up as Roni handed her the drink "Thank you for lunch baby sister and I, with my infinite wisdom and cleverness, have just thought up a little wager-" Roni raised her eyebrows and smirked, her interest clearly piqued "I bet you princess comes back today with your jacket. I'll even go a step further and say she stays until you close. I know how you like to gamble, Ron."

Roni's smirk only grew as she reached her hand out to shake Kelly's "I'll take that bet only because I'm sure I'll win. Even if blondie does come today there is no way she's staying until I close again. Like I said before the only reason she was here in the first place was to get her car fixed so she could leave," She let go of Kelly's hand and shook her head "When I win this bet I am going to do something insane like paint you green. I can even picture you with a broom and maybe I'll put you out front to advertise the bar. Ooh, the possibilities are endless, dear. Just you wait."

There was a roll of green eyes in response before sunglasses were placed over them. "And when I win, because I will win my dear little sister, you are going to wear that outfit that makes you look like a mayor and you're going to wear it out on a date with blondie. She'll love it and it makes your legs look fantastic- like they go on for days," She pulled her purse over her shoulder before turning towards the door "I guarantee she'll want to jump your bones more then she already does and she does. Ta-ta Ron!" With a wave over her shoulder she was out the door and Roni sighed, it was so typical Kelly to have the last word and leave with a grand flourish.

The idea of a date with princess was just laughable, the woman was straight after all so it wouldn't be much in the way of an actual date and she severely doubted that Emma wanted to jump her. Although it wasn't the worst mental image in the world. Roni shook it off and started to prepare the bar for a delayed opening, she had to postpone the normal door opening of 10 AM in order to clean, stock and have some Chinese with her sister. As she was getting everything in order she couldn't help but look over at the dartboard from time to time with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Now that is a sexy jacket, Swan. When did you get it and why haven't I seen you in it yet?"

Looking into the backseat of her Volkswagen she couldn't help but see a flash of dark brown eyes, a devilish smirk and hear a voice like tinted glass. It brought a small smile to her face as she set a box labeled 'Killian' in the seat next to it. Her redheaded friend dropped another box on top of that with hers labeled 'Captain Assdouche' before she got into the passenger seat.

"It's not mine, Rubes. I need to return it actually, she might be missing it." Emma slipped into the driver's seat and fiddled with the keys for a minute as she contemplated what going to the bar would entail, seeing the beautiful owner yet again in her mind. Ruby waved a hand in her face and drew her attention back to the task, they were supposed to be delivering the last of Killian's belongings so she no longer had to deal with any of him in her life.

"I guess you didn't hear me so I'll ask you again. Who is this sexy biker chick?" "How do you know she's a biker?" "A) That's a leather jacket with several specific patches on the arms," Emma blinked and turned to look at it, realizing for the first time there were indeed a few patches on it "B) One of those patches, the one that says Raise Hell Babes with the animal skull? It's for the Litas, which is a motorcycle organization for women. So stop dancing around it, Em and tell me who she is." Ruby flashed a wolfish grin at the prospect of discussing something that wasn't Killian for a change, just the thought of the scruffy bastard made her boil with rage for her friend.

Emma chuckled and stuck the key in the ignition before turning down the radio to answer Ruby "I guess I could see how someone might call Roni sexy-" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward in her seat which only made her laugh again "Okay, okay. /I/ would also say Roni is sexy but to answer your question she's this hardass bar owner I met last night when I got a flat. She's killer at darts and has these eyes…" She trailed off as she pictured them again and smiled "I've never seen eyes like those before. Anyone could get lost in those depths. Not to mention she makes an incredible shot and this delicious apple cider." Ruby's expression changed and Emma realized what it was immediately.

"No way. Absolutely no way, Rubes. We are not-" "You are SO taking me to this bar so I can check her out and have one of these drinks! C'mon Em! We can take fuckface his stuff and then go have some alcoholic beverages to cleanse the palate. Don't make me break out the puppy dog pout because we both know from previous experience that you cannot resist it." The blonde sighed as she rested her forehead on the steering wheel to avoid any possible attempt at the pout in question, it was true that Ruby had a knack for it and would use it to her advantage when necessary.

"Fine. We can go to Roni's after and I do mean AFTER we take Killian these boxes. The sooner I get them out of my life the better and you promised you would go with me. I really don't know if I can handle seeing him at all let alone the possibility that Milah might be with him." "You could always reconsider and we could just burn his shit? I mean it seems fitting since he seems happy to burn you. Stupid dick. I mean how can he hurt my sib from another crib this way? Who does he think he is?!" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and sunk into the passenger seat a bit. When Emma lifted her head from the steering wheel she could see her "sister" silently fuming over the situation.

Emma had never had any biological family and when she met Ruby in school they became fast friends, inseparable until one day she announced that they were sisters from unknown misters as the red head never knew her parents either. Ruby even added that her Grandmother, the woman that raised her known as Granny Lucas, was Emma's from that day forth. It was as touching as the anger she was currently displaying on her behalf and she reached over to squeeze her shoulder. "Thanks Rubes. Just imagine if we had the whole Pack helping us deliver his shit. Killian has always been terrified of us in a group." The Pack was referencing her group of friends, which included Ruby, Ruby's current girlfriend Dorothy, Jasmine, and a bubbly blonde named Tink, moody Jefferson and his boyfriend Leveret.

She pulled into the flow of traffic and started to drive to the apartment building Killian had moved into a few weeks ago, another red flag that she should have spotted. Her fiancé acquired a new apartment and still had no intention of them living together despite the fact that they were supposed to be sharing a life with one another. "That's another thing that pissed me off about him! He didn't like your friends or the family you do have. How was that supposed to work in the long run, Em? I mean we would have made up your half of the wedding party," She grumbled and then shook her head "Still no chance of you wanting to torch these boxes?"

Emma came to a stop in front of the brick building and looked up at it, there was definitely an appeal to just cleansing herself of Killian through fire but she pulled the keys out and shook her head. "Let's just get this over with. I don't even want to say a thing to him so we'll just go up, drop off his stuff, get my spare keys and leave. Okay? No need for flames right now." She got out of the car and moved the seat forward to look at the boxes as Ruby grabbed one and started onto the sidewalk.

"You might say there's no need for fire but I have to disagree. I'd have the rest of the Pack's votes on my side too if they were here." When she looked at the blonde who finally joined her with the other box she couldn't help but smirk at the leather jacket she was now wearing. "Are you cold Em?" She teased and held open the door for them both.

Emma shook her head and shrugged "Maybe I just needed it to borrow some of the confidence stitched into it? I'm going to give it back," Ruby gave her a pointed look and her smirk grew "I am! It's just… Roni is a serious ass kicker and I could use some of that right about now." She pressed the button for the elevator and looked down into the box, seeing a photo of herself and Killian at the very top. A black and white shot taken after they got engaged that she couldn't stand to keep in her apartment any longer. When the elevator sounded its arrival she looked up and dropped the box from her hands at the sight.

Killian Jones, her now ex, was in the elevator with a woman attached to his lips. With her short spiked hair and large octopus tattoo on her shoulder she was decidedly not Milah and it was another shock to the system to see him with yet another woman. Ruby scowled and tipped her own box over, dumping it on top of the one that had been in Emma's hands moments before which finally caught the attention of Killian and his new woman, causing them to break apart. "Love? Why don't you go wait outside? I'll be just a moment." He said and the shorthaired blonde nodded, shooting a look at Emma as she stepped over the boxes to head out the door.

As if his steamy make out wasn't enough he tilted his head to unashamedly watch as the woman disappeared, clearly ogling his newest catch with a smirk while Ruby watched on in disbelief. She looked over at Emma who was just standing there with unshed tears in her eyes, her hands shaking. The red head reached over to squeeze one and whisper that they should just go, not wanting her to have to deal with anymore of Killian's bullshit. Emma was finally brought out of her thousand-yard stare and squeezed Ruby's hand once and then let go, balling her hand up into a fist before swinging it at him. She managed to catch him in the jaw and watched as he doubled over, gripping his face with one hand as he landed next to the now shattered photo of the two of them. "What the fuck, Swan?!" Killian snapped but she only turned on her heel and headed out the door, managing to hold herself together until she got into her Bug and started crying while slamming her already bloody hand into the steering wheel.

Ruby got into the passenger seat and stopped her from doing any further damage to her hand with a frown. "Hey Em. Let's go somewhere okay? Anywhere you wanna go right now, let's just go." Emma blinked a few times and then nodded her head, turning the keys in the ignition with a hiss at the pain it caused before starting to drive away.

* * *

The music in the bar was loud enough that it pulsated the building but thankfully most of her customers were used to the glory of AC/DC on full blast. Back in Black was a favorite of hers as it was one of her signature colors with that day being no exception, she was singing along to the song in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, ripped jeans, and black boots. Roni tapped her foot in time with the lyrics as she poured Leroy and his friends their beers, all seven of them, before turning her head when the door opened to reveal two women. One of which was a familiar blonde in leather and the other a leggy redhead supporting her arm.

She hurried to turn down the music as she handed Leroy the last of the beers. "Finally a volume that doesn't risk rupturing our eardrums. You know you-" "Shut the hell up and find somewhere else to drink if you don't like it so much, you grumpy ass." Roni snapped as she moved from behind the bar to walk over to the women who had just come in. Her eyes went wide when she saw the reason blondie's arm was being supported, bloody knuckles on full display with the way her companion was cradling it.

"Princess? What the hell happened? Are you okay? Whose ass am I kicking for this?" Roni asked with a new surge of anger flaring up over the fact that someone had hurt her but she reached out to gently touch her unaffected arm causing blue green eyes to finally meet with brown, tampering down the anger when she saw the lost and shattered look in those eyes. Devastation was clear on her face and all she wanted to do was find a way to make it alright for her.

"Oh I think Emma definitely kicked Killian's ass but you're more then welcome to go back and take a swing at the other side of his face," Roni briefly looked over to the redhead as she spoke but her eyes instantly went back to princess- no, Emma "Hi I'm her sister Ruby and I think you must be Roni." She nodded her head before leading them both over to a table, holding up one finger as she made her way back behind the bar again. "Well, you're right. She's gorgeous. I think you should soak this moment up because I never admit that you're right." Emma offered up a weak smile and Ruby felt proud of the accomplishment, it was a step up from the crying and swearing she'd been doing in the Bug.

Several glasses being set on the table caught her attention as Roni returned. "Two sleeping curses," She announced as she set down the shot glasses in front of either woman "Two apple ciders. If you saw that asshole today then you could do with some strong drinks and here," She took a bandana that she'd put some ice in and gingerly set it on Emma's knuckles as she knew how it would sting "If I had to bet I'd say you have a hell of a punch and I'm sure he's regretting being on the receiving end of it right now, Em-ma." Roni couldn't help but savor her name now that she knew it even if she was still partial to using princess and blondie.

Emma blinked a few times when she first heard the way Roni said her name, she put emphasis on parts of it and it was different then the way anyone else said it but she shook that off and wrapped her uninjured hand around the shot glass with a shaking breath "He was with a woman, Roni and it wasn't even the same one." She combated the urge to cry again by lifting up the shot glass and downing the contents in one swift move.

Roni started muttering under her breath in Spanish before taking the bandana off her knuckles carefully. "You two stay here, enjoy your drinks. I'm going to go get my first aid kit so I can patch you up, Rocky." She left and was once again saying something to herself in Spanish. Emma pushed the shot glass to the side to bring her cider closer, running her thumb along the chilled glass.

"Well, Roni likes you," Emma turned to look at Ruby with an expression of disbelief "For starters I didn't get any apple slices in my drink-" Looking between their glasses she saw that it was true, two slices in her glass and none in Ruby's "And, if I can still translate Spanish, she just said she would never treat a beautiful princess so shitty." Ruby smiled and tilted her shot glass towards Emma before drinking it.

The blonde resisted the smile that was threatening to take over her face as she sipped on the cider. It was nice to hear, even if it was second hand, some kind words after such a shitty experience with Killian. Ruby's phone started to play "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and her face lit up as she picked it up, Emma knew it meant Dorothy was calling her and she waved her off when the red head mouthed that she would be right back before stepping off to the corner to speak with her girlfriend with some semblance of privacy.

"So she's your sister huh?" Roni's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see the bar owner pulling up a stool with her free hand while the other balanced a first aid kit against her hip. "Forgive me if I'm being ignorant but I thought you told me you had no family?" She sat down and started to look through the kit for the supplies she would need to patch up the wounded knuckles.

Emma nodded her head, as her mouth was full of cider for the moment. "She's my sister like how Henry is your son," Roni made a clicking noise with her tongue and nodded her head as she pulled out antiseptic "Ruby and I met in school and one day she decided we were sisters from unknown misters. Sibs from different cribs. I spend most holidays with her and her Grandmother- Granny Lucas. They're the best adoptive family I could ask for." There was a fond smile on her face as she watched the leggy woman on the phone but it disappeared when Roni started to clean off her knuckles.

She hissed "Fuck!" at the sensation and Roni gave a sympathetic smile, pausing for a moment as Emma took a few deep breaths. "I'm pretty sure you caught your knuckles on his teeth. Was this bastard smiling or something?" Emma nodded and a pair of brown eyes rolled in response. "Pendejo." Roni mumbled as she resumed cleaning off her knuckles before starting to wrap them up carefully, not wanting to cut the circulation off to her fingers in the process. The idea that this guy was smiling in front of the woman he had crushed only made Roni even more angry and she tried to focus on taking care of her wounds instead of being agitated.

"So you speak Spanish just when you're pissed off or is it something you do often?" Emma asked, using her free hand to drink more apple cider as a distraction from the treatment she was receiving. She was genuinely curious to learn more about the bar owner who was playing the part of her nurse at that moment in time. Roni smirked and glanced up from wrapping her knuckles to lock eyes with the blonde wearing her leather jacket again.

"How about I answer your question if you answer mine?" Emma gave half a shrug and nodded her consent as she drank more of the cider. "Why are you wearing my jacket? It isn't cold outside and I doubt you came here on a motorcycle with how you handled riding on mine last night." Tan fingers secured the bandage and then released Emma's hand once she was finished with it, starting to close up the first aid kit. "All done Em-ma. If I had a lollipop I'd give you one." She teased.

Emma blinked and realized she was still in the jacket, flushing and reaching to take it off only to hiss yet again when her wrapped hand ached in protest. "Shit! That shot and the cider are certainly doing the job since I forgot all about my hand being fucked up." She groaned and tried to do it one handed only to have Roni stop her, taking a hold of her wrist which drew her attention to the small black ink right near her fingers. A tattooed flower that she hadn't noticed before. "I'm wearing it because I… I wanted to borrow some of your confidence when I had to see Killian again. Turns out you didn't leave any in the jacket since I just wound up crying," She sighed and looked at the fingers still wrapped around her wrist "Your turn to answer a question Roni. Do you speak Spanish often or just when you're pissed off?"

Roni brushed her thumb over the tattoo and opened her mouth to answer when Leroy announced that he and his friends needed some refills. "Hold that thought princess, duty calls." She gave a squeeze to her wrist before getting up and moving behind the bar with a sarcastic comment to Leroy as she started to refill his glass and the six others that were waiting on her due to her being preoccupied with an injured blonde.

Emma smiled and turned back to the table when Ruby rejoined her with a sheepish expression on her face. "So don't hate me-" "What? What's going on with Dorothy, Rubes?" "Nothing other then the fact that she got called into work and someone needs to be at home with the puppies," When Emma made a move to get up she shook her head "No, you should stay Em. I have an uber on its way and I can see that you are in good hands with your nurse here. Besides Roni is a total babe, she likes you and you could use some liquid numbing agent after going all fight club on Captain Asshat. So you stay for some drinks and beautiful company but give me a call later?" Ruby gave her a wolfish grin before taking a long drink of her own apple cider.

"Speaking of beautiful company, she really can't keep her eyes off of you," Emma turned to look over her shoulder and saw the familiar brown orbs were glancing in her direction while she poured another beer before moving on to make a few shots "Though I think the feeling is mutual, Em. Em? Emma!" The blonde chuckled and turned back to Ruby with a roll of her eyes, it was but she wasn't going to give her adoptive sister the satisfaction of knowing that she was right. Instead she switched topics to something that would grab Ruby's attention more then eye contact with Roni. "Do you and Dorothy still plan on getting the Pack together to go to that gay bar? And, since I know the answer is yes, are you going to plead with me to join you?"

Ruby's eyes lit up and she was just about to launch into a lecture on how it would be good for Emma to get out when she was beaten to it. "I'll go. Just let me know when and come over to help me figure out what to even wear," Ruby's phone chimed and she smiled "Now go take care of your puppies and I'll call you later on. Love you Rubes." She wrapped one arm around her redheaded companion who returned the hug before heading out the door.

"Did your sister leave you to the wolves?" Roni asked when she rejoined the blonde to take the empty glasses off the table and smirked at the chuckle she got in response. "Something funny about that?" She arched an eyebrow and set down two more sleeping curses, moving to place the dirty glasses back behind the bar before going back to Emma once again. The second shot had been made for Ruby but Roni figured she would have to do it herself now that the other woman had left.

"Yeah, I would consider Ruby to be more of a wolf then you are, Roni. Besides you're supposed to be answering my questions, not the other way around. You never told me if Spanish is something you use regularly or not. I think I deserve the answer and a second question. What do you say?" Emma picked up the shot glass and gave the bar owner a crooked smile, briefly considering the fact that she hadn't eaten anything all day and this alcohol was going to hit her like a freight train before shrugging it off. Ruby was right; the alcohol was doing its job numbing her to both any emotional and physical pain.

Roni lifted her own shot glass and tapped it against Emma's before drinking it. "I speak Spanish whenever it suits me. My father and I used to speak it with one another often much to the annoyance of my mother- she never took the time to learn any of it and felt it was rude of us to use a language she couldn't understand so naturally we spoke it as often as we could," She smirked and waved one of her hands dismissively "Go ahead and ask one more question, Em-ma. I'll give you the bonus since you were so patient." Her signature smirk disappeared when Emma reached out with her uninjured hand to touch her forearm, looking down to watch pale fingers sliding along the feather she had tattooed there.

Emma started to trace the ink that she hadn't noticed before and smiled, her finger running along the length of it. "Alright, what does this feather mean, Roni? Why did you get this tattooed on you?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she finally looked up at the bar owner who was still focused on her fingers intently as if looking away would cause them to stop. The blonde was just about to switch her question to something else when Roni let out a soft sigh and shut her eyes.

"My father. I got it tattooed on me to represent my dad, Em-ma," She shivered at the way Emma's fingernails danced across the ink and opened her eyes to look into blue green pair staring back at her "On the day of his funeral this little feather floated from above and landed on my arm and I took it as a sign from my father. A few years later I got it tattooed on the same exact spot so I could always have that memory and I like to think it keeps my dad with me on my travels. I bet he'd love to ride around on Rocinate." Roni was wearing a small smile as she pictured her father on her motorcycle having the time of his life but she shook it off to switch their positions, reaching forward to take ahold of Emma's wrist instead. "I answered two questions that time- the what and the why. Just so we're even princesa, what does this little flower mean? Why did you get it?"

She swallowed at the surge of electricity that she felt run up her arm when those tan fingers started to circle the tiny petals of the flower but she had a feeling it also had to do with the intensity of Roni's gaze at that moment. "I-it's a scarlet pimpernel. They come in reds and blues; they're considered to be weeds and unwanted. I guess I just relate to that aspect of it since-" "You wanna hear my philosophy on weeds?" Roni interrupted her as she had a feeling the blonde was heading towards a downward spiral and she smiled when Emma nodded in response, running her fingertip slowly over the petals as she spoke "They are resilient little fuckers. They can be picked, trampled and damn near destroyed but they will always come back. I think you shouldn't relate to the fact that they're unwanted but rather that you are just as resilient. You're a tough flower, Em-ma and you aren't unwanted."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the compliment "Roni, I-" "Hey do you run this bar or what, Roni? I've been a loyal patron for how many years now? But I'll be damned if you put a pretty blonde in front of you and-" Roni snapped her head over to glare at Leroy and effectively silence him for the moment, a nerve stricken by the barfly's interruption. She let go of Emma's arm and stood up, grabbing the empty shot glasses from the table before going over to the bar and shaking her head at Leroy. "Just because YOU'RE not getting any attention doesn't mean you get to be rude, Leroy and it should go without saying that you are NOT to be rude to the pretty blonde." He grumbled something but the raven-haired woman held the now full beer glass above her head with an arched eyebrow and a look that threatened violence if he kept it up.

Leroy sighed and turned to look over at Emma who was watching the interaction with an amused smile "Hey blondie, I'm sorry but it seems like the moment you, Henry or Kelly walk in Roni just checks out-" "I think you can do better than that, Grumpy. Make me feel it." Roni dangled the beer closer before pulling it away again and he hung his head. "I am sorry and of course you can have Roni's attention. Just so long as there are some beers for the rest of us." Emma raised her apple cider in a mock toast and the bar owner finally gave Leroy his drink when she felt satisfied with the apology before filling the other glasses. She wiped down part of the bar and smirked when there was a bandaged arm holding an almost empty cider glass at the other end of it.

"Grumpy is kind of right you know? I do monopolize your time from the moment I walk in. If I'm too much of a distraction for you I can always try to find another bar with the most amazing apple cider I've ever tasted. But I think we both know that's impossible, Roni." Emma grinned and finished her drink as a show of how much she enjoyed it. Roni chuckled and opened her mouth to respond when she looked towards the door, doing a visible double take as her face lit up and she hurried from around the bar.

"Kid!" "Mom!" Spinning on the stool Emma watched as Roni jumped into an embrace with the very same young man that was in the picture she'd seen the last time she was there. Henry, Roni's adopted son. It was uncanny how he resembled the raven haired bar owner even without the two of them being truly related, they had similar smiles and their eyes were almost identical. Roni reached up to brush some of the hair back on his forehead and was fawning over him like any proud mother would before she turned to lead him over by his hand to the bar.

"Take a seat next to Blondie, Henry. I'll make you both drinks," She was all smiles as she started to whip up two more apple ciders, both receiving apple slices this time "Remember that princess I mentioned earlier? The one who was having problems with her carriage? This would be her, Em-ma... Whose-Last-Name-I-Don't-Know." "It's Swan, Emma Swan. Your mom has told me a lot about you and how you're going to be a well sought after writer someday. It's nice to meet you kid." She reached out to shake his hand and smiled at him, watching the way Henry tilted his head with curiosity while returning the shake.

"Hi Swan, Emma Swan. I usually hate it when anyone but Roni calls me kid but when you say it… It sounds just like Mom does," He chuckled and then let go of her hand, setting a book up on the counter as he reached for the apple cider Roni offered, "Speaking of Mom, she's told me a little about you. Says you'd make for an interesting story even if it is just about the blonde princess who had carriage trouble and visited the nearest tavern for assistance but if we throw a mythical beast in there somewhere we might have something to work with. What are your thoughts? Could you see yourself wielding a sword better than a dart?" He smirked and once again was the spitting image of Roni with that expression.

Emma blinked a few times and then held up her wrapped up hand "I don't think I'm capable of wielding either at this current point in time, Henry but I have definitely faced some beasts in my time if you want to morph one of my exes into a magic animal for your stories. There's Lily or Neal or even the most recent one Killian. Might I suggest a kraken for Killian," She smiled as Roni gave her the other apple cider "It'd be very fitting. He's slimy and disgusting with suction cups for hands. I wanted to cut one of them off today but settled on punching him- obviously." She wiggled the fingers of her injured arm and rolled her eyes.

"What kind of beastly creature would Neal or Lily be if Killian is a kraken?" Henry asked as Roni leaned against the bar and watched the two of them with curious eyes, Henry typically kept to himself and wrote while he was there so she was shocked to see his book being ignored in favor of conversation with Emma Swan. Maybe she wasn't only a distraction to Roni but everyone she came in contact with? She was beautiful, funny and… charming. Roni realized she'd been staring at the woman, wrapped up in her thoughts for too long and tuned back into the conversation.

"- and that's why I think Neal would be a fitting goblin. As for Lily… I knew her when I was much, MUCH younger and I didn't really have a sense of direction at the time. Maybe a succubus? Or a phantom? She ghosted me before that was even a term," Emma sighed and took a long drink of apple cider before shrugging "Whatever the author prefers, I suppose but if I can make one small request?" Henry nodded with half a smile "Put a little more happy in my fairytale. I'm tired of the depressing beginning and middle sections. I'd rather jump to the true love and the they lived happily ever after. Maybe even write a decent resolution to the ugly parts- my parents abandoning me, growing up alone and feeling different, and my horrible taste in partners. Just a suggestion, Mr. Author." Emma lifted her glass and Henry tapped his against it before they both took a drink.

Roni turned to see that Leroy and his friends had moved from the bar to occupy a table, sighing as she saw his subtle hint at them wanting refills. "You two keep brainstorming while I have a tavern to run," She smiled and reached over to squeeze Henry's free hand "I'm glad you came tonight, my little prince." He squeezed her hand back before she moved to collect the seven glasses that required filling and Emma couldn't help but grin, opening her mouth to inquire about the new nickname when Henry beat her to the punch.

"Mom might run a tavern but don't let that fool you, she was a powerful queen. Once upon a time," He smirked and took a drink of his apple cider before pulling the book over and opening to a picture, sliding it between himself and Emma as he pointed at a woman that looked just like Roni with longer hair and a dark gown on "There she is in her real form. She was the evil queen and now-" "She runs a bar? With… apple cider as her specialty and no magic?" Emma snorted and shook her head but couldn't help giving another look at the illustration. A fireball in one hand that made the dark eyes shimmer on the page and held Emma captive just like the bar owner's brown eyes could, it was ridiculous how much this drawn evil queen resembled Roni.

Henry shrugged with a small smile on his face as he watched Emma over his glass; she was staring intently at the drawing and tilting her head from one side to the other. "I can see why she likes you," She blinked in confusion and looked up from the book to focus on Henry "Roni. She might not say it out loud but I know my mom and I know she likes you. You have a lot in common, she has even asked me to write Regina-" Emma gave another confused expression over the new name and he tapped his finger against the drawing "Also known as the evil queen. She's asked me to write her a happy ending just like how you asked for one. Besides she understands being abandoned the same way you and I do," He looked over at the woman in question with a sigh "After Roni lost her dad the only other people she had in the world were her mother and her sister. This was before I met her, obviously but when her mother found out about her sexuality… Well, she promptly "uninvited" her to be a part of the family and those were Cora's exact words. To her own daughter."

Emma frowned and watched as Roni handed out glasses filled with beer while smiling, saying something to Leroy and his friends about them needing to take it easy on the drinks since they had work the next day. She shook her head and turned back around "I can't believe someone would say that in general let alone to their child. Roni is such an incredible, considerate person," She looked down at the hand Roni had bandaged up without a second thought "She's right. You should write a happy ending for the evil queen, she deserves it just like Roni does."

Henry nodded as he shut the book and turned around to watch his adoptive mother at work. "That she does, Emma but so do you and I think you need to realize something. Lily, Neal, Killian and even your parents aren't full chapters just footnotes in a story that isn't even finished yet. Your story and you're gonna find your true love, the happily ever after but it needs to rain before you have rainbows and that's something Mom taught me." She turned to look over her shoulder at Roni who was cleaning off the table she had been sitting at with Ruby earlier, pausing to smile and wave over to her and Henry before going back to work.

Emma smiled and held her glass towards Henry "To rainbows then?" He chuckled and tapped his glass against hers with a nod. "And to going all the way over them."


	3. Chapter 3

After several more ciders and a few shots both Emma and Henry were sufficiently tipsy while Roni divvied up her attention between the two of them, the seven men enjoying their beers, and cleaning. Henry hadn't written a single word since he came in the bar and his adoptive mother watched on fondly as he and Emma went from chatting to playing a game of darts before they entered into another conversation that amused her while she was wiping down the table Leroy and his friends had just vacated.

"Oh c'mon Emma, you HAVE to know how to dance! I don't believe you in the slightest," Henry shook his head as he downed his third sleeping curse of the evening "Even I know how to dance!" Emma laughed and threw her hands up while she shrugged, watching as Henry held up a finger and went behind the bar. "I can't dance in the traditional sense, kid. For me it's kind of just taking a few steps in place while music is playing. How'd you learn anyways?"

Roni crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the table as her music switched from Def Leppard to the much softer sounds of America's You Can Do Magic, which brought a smile to her face. "Well there's someone I know who was a dancer at one point, classically trained too," Henry answered as he tossed a look over to his adoptive mother before taking Emma's uninjured hand and leading her "If she could teach someone like me I bet you anything she can teach you. Besides she's a great instructor and not just with darts." Emma blinked a few times and then looked over to Roni who was shaking her head, not moving from her position against the table for the moment.

"Wait wait, Roni? You-you are a dancer?" She couldn't help but grin over to the bar owner, trying to picture her in a dress and heels rather than the button up, jeans and boots she had on. "A legitimate classically trained dancer? How are there no pictures of that on the walls?" Emma chuckled stopped when she saw Roni's unamused expression and the way her eyebrow cocked upwards as she pushed off from the table, walking over to take Emma's hand out of Henry's.

The raven-haired woman was silent as she placed Emma's injured hand gently on her shoulder before moving closer, a firm hold on her other hand. "There are no pictures of it on the walls because it's not a time I care to share with the average clientele," She answered as she slid her free hand around to rest on Emma's lower back against the leather jacket "You see back then I had a partner, one of my very best friends. His name was Daniel and we were quite close-" Emma was having a hard time focusing on what Roni was saying when her lips and hands were more distracting but she forced herself to pay attention as they started to move "We worked and danced so well together because of one little thing we had in common. We were both queer as a three-dollar bill. Daniel was my beard and vice versa, we kept each other from dealing with being closeted alone and we kept each other sane throughout school."

Emma nodded her head and realized they were dancing at that moment without her stepping all over Roni's feet or tripping which was a miracle in and of itself due to her normal clumsiness. "What happened? Why aren't you a dancer now?" She asked softly, enraptured by the story and the way Roni's eyes were locked on hers. There was a pained expression that crossed the beautiful features of the bar owner when she was asked that question and she sighed, shaking her head but continuing to dance and explain.

"I was Daniel's cover story when he wanted to be with one of his boyfriends, he did the same for me. We'd say we were practicing or at a competition even when there weren't any," She pulled Emma a little closer as they swayed to the music "One night Daniel was at a bar with a man he was seeing, unfortunately this wasn't a very gay friendly establishment and Daniel lived out, proud and in full color when he wasn't around his family or mine. Now Daniel was fit enough, for a dancer, but he was a pacifist and he didn't stand a chance when several men jumped him and his boyfriend that night. I got a phone call and hurried to the hospital only it didn't matter... Daniel died from his injuries, Em-ma and that's the main reason there aren't any pictures of us on the walls. I have them up in my apartment and don't talk about it often. Henry knows because he is family and I told him the story when I was teaching him how to dance." Roni came to a stop when the song ended but didn't pull away from Emma immediately, still looking at her with something indescribable in those brown eyes.

Emma shook her head with a frown "I'm so sorry, Roni. I can't imagine… I didn't mean to bring up something so painful. I wish-I wish it could have been different. Daniel should still be here and you two should still be dance partners. You're a very lovely dancer." She squeezed the hand still holding her own and was about to pull away when Roni spoke again, keeping her in place for another minute longer.

"He's here in spirit, like my father. You're not so bad yourself, Em-ma Swan. You aren't ready to waltz at any ball yet but you certainly have promise," Roni took her injured hand and placed a kiss on the bandage before she let go and took a step back, turning to look at Henry who was watching them with a small smile "How about I make you two some dinner? Something to balance out the copious amounts of alcohol in your system?" She moved back around the bar and Emma took her seat next to Henry with her eyes focused on the wrap around her hand but more specifically where Roni had placed a kiss, not used to such a gesture.

Henry agreed to the prospect of dinner and Emma nodded, still silent as her attention was on the bandage. "Two burgers? It's no Sunday lasagna but it's something. What do you say, kid? Em-ma? Princess? Helloooooo?" She blinked and looked up to see Roni was resting her elbows on the bar with an expectant look on her face until their eyes met, flashing a smile when the blonde was finally focused on her. "Do you want a burger, Miss Swan? I'm no Gordon Ramsey but-" "Okay, Mom is being modest because she makes amazing food. Her lasagna is the best by far but the burgers are up there. The ranking is probably lasagna, apple turnovers then burgers." Henry interrupted with a smile and Roni stuck her tongue out towards him before turning back to the woman in her leather jacket as she awaited the answer.

"You make lasagna on Sundays? I didn't see that advertisement on your sign outside?" Roni only winked in response before waving her hand, trying to pull an answer about dinner from the blonde. "A burger sounds good Roni, thank you." The bar owner nodded her head and then headed off to make the food for her only customers after shouting back to Henry to "Make sure I don't get robbed, kid." He gave a salute before getting up and heading behind the bar to pour two more apple ciders. Henry placed one in front of Emma with a small smile. "You wouldn't see it advertised," Emma gave him a confused look and he chuckled "Lasagna on Sundays is a routine for Mom and I- sometimes Kelly joins us and it's kind of like a set night for family dinner. Roni's actual menu for the bar is really, really limited compared to what she can actually do in the kitchen. I think that's the only place she still uses her magic."

Emma shook her head and gave a small snort "You really are set on the idea that Roni is Regina huh kid?" Henry nodded as he drank some of his apple cider. "If Roni was an all powerful queen why would she waste her gifts in a bar? Why wouldn't she be in whatever world you have in your book? I'm sure she'd prefer to be a ruler then working. Where's your answer to that, kid?" She asked as she reached over and flipped Henry's book open once again, landing on a page that had Regina stepping out of a carriage with a look on her face that mirrored one Roni had perfected- an expression that could kill.

Henry moved back around the bar to sit by Emma, letting out a sigh as he flipped several pages and landed on another one of Regina surrounded by swirling black clouds and a wicked smile on her face. "She doesn't remember who she was, Emma and, if I'm being honest, it's probably better that way. Regina doesn't have a lot of happiness in her story- I mean, Roni has the same amount of problems as a bar owner that she did as a queen but here," He looked around the bar before stopping to smile at Emma "Well, here she has us. I don't think there's anything wrong with her staying out of the storybook world and just being Roni." Henry shut the book in a matter of fact way and beamed when Roni appeared with two plates.

"I've got burgers and fries for the weary travelers," Roni beamed and set a plate in front of each of them "And I see Henry played bartender while I was cooking so the other part of my job is taken care of. You two enjoy your dinner." Henry didn't hesitate and started on the fries first while Emma was still looking at the book, wondering why Henry was so intent on Roni being a fictional character come to life. "Miss. Swan? Did Henry read you some of his story? It's very good and he's even based some of the characters on us. Leroy is in there as Grumpy, one of the seven dwarves and-" "You're in there as Regina the Evil Queen?" Emma asked, cutting the raven-haired woman off and jumping on the chance to hear more about this theory of Henry's.

Smiling she shot a look over to Henry before turning to Emma with a shrug. "I can see the resemblance. I like apples Regina likes apples. The key difference between she and I? Woman wears far too many skirts and dresses for my liking. I'd stick with the leather pants getup that's illustrated in there," She gestured to the book before starting to make a shot "Besides Henry based her quite loosely on me. I mean she ends up with Robin Hood at some point-" Roni made an expression of pure disgust before she reached for another bottle "I however would like to think I have better taste then a forest thief. I ask Henry all the time, if Regina hates Snow White so much why does she end up with a man that is her equivalent? Besides the requirement to be Regina's true love is a tattoo on your arm so if that's the only caveat then-" "Emma could be Regina's true love!" Henry spoke up and caused both women to snap their attention to him. Roni almost spilled the liquor she was pouring into the shot glass while Emma nearly choked on the sip of apple cider she was taking, the two of them speaking simultaneously once they had recovered.

"Wait you think /I/ could be Regina's true love?!"  
"Kid, you wanna make Em-ma Regina's true love?!"

Henry looked between the two expressions of shock and couldn't help but grin in response. "You should see your faces right now- identical. I don't think there would be anything wrong with Emma as Regina's love interest. Emma's perfect for the role of a hero and she could handle Regina's snarkiest of quips. What's wrong with the Savior falling in love with the Evil Queen?" Roni let out a sigh before downing the shot she had prepared while Emma blinked a few times at the new title, a Savior? What was the point of a Savior character? She was just about to ask when the music playing faintly was turned down to almost silent and Roni leaned over the bar to take Henry's hand.

"From everything you told me about the Evil Queen she could use someone like Em-ma. Who wouldn't find an accident prone princess… charming?" She shot a smirk over to the woman before squeezing Henrys hand "I say go for it but I have to ask you one favor-" Henry smiled and nodded "Just give Regina a suit for their royal wedding. Since we look so much alike I know for a fact she can rock a suit." Roni gave his hand a few pats before pulling back and turning up the music.

Emma wanted to ask more about the new character but the door opening caught her attention and she saw Roni grinning out of the corner of her eye as several women, most holding helmets, entered the bar. "We're looking for a chick with a feather tattoo on her arm? Sometimes rides with us but has been MIA for a few weeks now. Anyone seen the hardass bitch who owns the bike we parked by?" One of the women with a braided mohawk asked and Roni held up both of her middle fingers in response before moving around the bar to greet the small crowd.

Henry chuckled at Emma's look of confusion and leaned over to her "Mom's friends from the Lita's. That one with the mohawk is Mulan-" Emma smiled and opened her mouth to ask if it was like the Disney movie when Henry beat her to it "Yeah, like /that/ Mulan. Her wife is beside her, Aurora. Then there's T whose full name is Tiana. The redhead is Merida and that's Mo which is short for Moana." He finished pointing out each of Roni's friends while the bar owner was still chatting with all of them at the table they occupied. "It's pretty cool that they all came to see her, she hasn't gone out riding much lately. It's just work and home which are the same place anyways."

"Kelly said Roni lives at her own bar but I didn't think she meant literally.." "Yeah it's literal, Mom's the apartment upstairs so she's always here whether the bar is opened or closed. Ever since everything happened with Mal…" Henry trailed off and looked over to his mother who was sitting with her biker friends and smiling "Well, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. When she told me about you she had the biggest smile I've seen in a while and now she's even danced again, Emma. I think you're good for her and I have a feeling she's talking about you right now."

The blonde turned to see several pairs of eyes looking in her direction and she realized why, she was /still/ wearing Roni's jacket. "They're probably asking her why a non-Lita is wearing a jacket with Lita patches, kid. I don't think Roni is-" "Hey princess. The ladies wanna meet the newest member," She turned to see Roni smirking over at her "Maybe you can show off that damaged wing of yours, Swan. I'm sure Mulan and Merida would get a kick out of how you got it." She got up from the table to grab several drinks for the women and nudged Emma as she passed by; nodding towards her friends and mouthing 'Go on.'

Emma sighed and walked over to the table with a small smile, giving a sheepish wave at the women who were now focused on her. "Roni's jacket looks mighty fine on yah, girly but how'd yah get the mangled hand exactly?" Merida spoke up, leaning forward as she pushed back her mane of red curls and inspected the bandage with curiosity. Mulan smiled at her friend and squeezed Aurora's hand, tilting her head at Emma. "Our girl tells us you demolished some asshole and that's the result but Merida is a stickler for the details. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Swan but you do have to tell us how you met Roni."

She looked over to the woman in question who was pouring a few beers and talking to Henry before turning back to the table of bikers. "Roni fixed my car. I had a flat and she played the part of my savior. The same way she wrapped me up after I fucked up my knuckles punching my cheating ex," Emma watched the way Mulan smirked and she couldn't help but shrug "I guess I snapped a little when I saw him making out with yet another woman so soon after breaking my heart." She lifted the wrapped hand and wiggled her fingers, expecting to feel some sort of pain or protest but alarmed to feel neither. Blinking a few times Emma reached for the bandage when Roni stopped her, one hand balancing a tray of a few beers and a glass of wine while the other held the unwrapped hand.

"Don't, Em-ma it needs time to heal and you'll only disturb the process if you take the bandage off," She squeezed the hand in her grasp with a stern look before letting go to set drinks in front of her friends, the wine being placed in front of Aurora while the rest of the women received beers "Besides these women know all about someone snapping after an ex fucks you over. Remember having to help me drag the mattress to the dumpster, Mulan? Or how you guys had to stop me from kicking August in the face the next time he tried to show up at an event? How about when you," She nodded to Mulan "And Merida and T all had to construct a human barrier between Mal and I at pride? See what I mean, blondie? They know all about someone suffering and what the recovery looks like. Enjoy your drinks ladies and let me know if you need anything else."

Tiana reached out to touch Roni's arm and stop her "What we need is for you to join us at the dapper ride this weekend. No one pulls off that get up as well as you do, Roni. Say you'll come? I know for a fact that you can borrow Naveen's Triumph that you drool over. You know the-" "Bonneville with the sidecar? That would be incredible! But what would I need the sidecar for?" Tiana turned to smile at the blonde standing next to Roni and the rest of the table seemed to get the same idea simultaneously.

"Emma how would you like…" Tiana started and Merida spoke up, louder and overlapping the softer voice.  
"Yes yes, you should join us!" Moana shook her head and tried to recover for her friends jumbled offers.  
"What they're trying to say is-"

Roni held up her hand and seemed to silence Moana, Merida and Tiana with the simple gesture. Flashes of the queen illustrated in Henry's storybook coming to mind as Emma watched her eye all of her friends "I've seen how blondie handles riding passenger on my bike and I doubt she wants to attempt a sidecar. Besides what makes you guys think she would even want to come to the dapper ride? It might not be her scene." She shook her head and started back behind the bar, seeing Henry was wanting for another apple cider and assuming the conversation had ended.

"Well, just because Roni has decided for you doesn't make it the final word. No one died and made her queen. So the dapper ride we're talking about is for fundraising and you don't have to come in a suit. You can wear a dress or anything formal and it's for a good cause. I know for a fact Roni would actually enjoy having someone ride sidecar with her and she would absolutely love it if that someone was you, Emma." Mulan explained and the blonde thought about it, looking over at Roni and Henry talking again and catching a pair of brown eyes glancing her way. Her words coming to mind as she thought about riding on or alongside a motorcycle again. 'Sexy sometimes can be scary, not the worst thing to mix them together a bit.'

Emma smiled at the Litas all waiting on her response and then nodded "Just tell me where to show up and when and I'll be there. I mean it's for a good cause right?" The women seemed to light up over her answer and she was quickly pulled into a hushed conversation with more details as well as exchanging numbers with Mulan, Merida and Tiana while Moana and Aurora were discussing the fact that Roni hadn't had a riding partner in sometime.

When the drinks were finished Emma said goodbye before rejoining Henry at the bar while Roni saw her friends out. "You've got a smile the size of a Cheshire cat, what's going on? Lemme in on the operation! I know the Litas were talking about some event with Mom so just tell me what's going on! Might make for a good addition to your story." She laughed and shook her head before telling him about the ride coming up, how she intended to surprise Roni and how Tiana was going to get Naveen's bike for the bar owner to use.

They both fell silent when Roni was back behind the bar, her arms crossed over her chest while she looked between the two co-conspirators with an eyebrow arched. "Well? Are you not going to clue me in?" Smiles were the only response and she threw her hands up with an exasperated sigh "I should have never introduced you two! Now I have two headaches working against me. Fine," She smiled and leaned back "I will tell you, blondie that my friends are quite impressed with you. Merida said and I quote you're one badass lass while Mulan can't wait to hear about your next scrap. I think you've earned some respect with the wounded wing of yours and now you've got my son keeping things from me. That's a dangerous game you're playing Swan. I like it."

Roni winked at her before taking both of their plates from the earlier dinner, assuming they were both long since finished and wanting to get a jump on all of the dishes. Henry and Emma continued to speak in quiet voices about the operation they were calling Dapper Date. "I think it's a great idea, Emma and Mom will love it. The last person who rode with her in an event was… well, Mal and it wasn't the best time so she could really use the reminder that it isn't always terrible to have a partner. She'll probably wear a suit and if I know Roni like I do it will be black with hints of either purple or red," He looked over to his mother who was singing along softly with the music playing through the bar and smiled "It's been a while since she's been like this and I want her to stay this way. A happy mom is the best mom." Henry finished his apple cider and then looked at his phone, seeing what time it was.

"Lemme guess kid, it's time for you to be hitting the dusty trail? You'll be back on Sunday at least right? I'll make lasagna and you can pick the wine. You and Kelly can have that competition where you see who knows which wine I like the best even though," Roni leaned closer and lowered her voice as if her sister could hear her "You always win. Now don't think you're getting out of here without giving your mother a hug goodbye." She rounded the bar and embraced Henry, pulling back to smile at the young man who was the son she always wanted.

Henry returned her smile before leaning forward to whisper something in her ear, Emma watching the two of them with a fond smile. They were an incredible little family and she envied their connection, only having a close connection with Ruby as faux siblings. She snapped out of her thoughts when Henry moved over to give her a hug as well, shocked at the embrace but returning it with a small smile. "I'll see you soon, Emma and remember: rain before rainbows." He said softly and then grabbed his book before putting some money on the counter even with Roni's protesting, shaking his head as he made his exit and left Emma and Roni alone.


	4. Chapter 4

With Henry gone and the bar empty save for Roni and Emma the raven-haired owner made two more sleeping curses, taking a seat next to the bail bondswoman as she set the second shot in front of her and rested her head on her fist. "How's the wing feeling, Em-ma? If it is giving you problems I can take another look at it but the shot is a good start, trust me." Roni lifted her own and downed it as an example before reaching over to take Emma's wrapped hand, starting to undo the bandage while the blonde enjoyed her own shot.

"It's the strangest thing, I know it should hurt or at the very least be stiff and giving me some kind of grief but ever since…" Emma trailed off and Roni slowed her unraveling of the wrapped hand, arching her eyebrow and essentially commanding the woman to finish her thought without saying a word. "Alright you're going to think I'm drunk or that I've been buying into what Henry says but… my hand hasn't hurt since you kissed it after we danced. It's like... magic." She stared down at her now bare hand and saw where the skin was once bloody and torn it was scarred as if weeks had passed by rather then the few hours it really was. Blinking a few times Emma looked up at Roni and saw a flash of purple in normally brown depths, gasping at the inhuman color and the warmth she felt radiating from mocha fingers brushing over her knuckles. It felt like fire rolling across her skin as they moved over the new scars.

Roni smiled and shook her head "I do think you're either drunk or listening to my son too much since there is no such thing as magic, Em-ma. Trust me if I had any I don't think I'd be just a bar owner in Hyperion Heights," She bent her head and pressed red painted lips against one of the scars before pulling back to look at the beautiful blonde "No, I imagine I would be a queen named Regina whose true love has a tattoo on their forearm, dear." She ran her other hand along Emma's flower tattoo before getting out of her seat and rounding the bar.

Emma was still alarmed over the color change of Roni's eyes and it left her floundering more so then the scars on her own hand. "Y-your eyes.. Roni… they-they-" "What Em-ma? What about my eyes? They're stunning? Intriguing? Dull brown?" She tilted her head to the side as she watched the other woman carefully, wondering if she shouldn't have made her that final sleeping curse and whether or not it would be a good idea for her to head home. Henry must have been filling her head with too much storybook talk over the evening and now the alcohol was spurring on wild stories from the pale beauty.

"They were purple, Roni! Your eyes are always captivating but they've never been purple. How is that possible?" Roni shook her head and then sighed, checking what time it was and deciding to close up early. She turned the music off and pocketed her phone. "Em-ma, how about we call that your last drink and get you into a bed? I'm worried about you," She moved to flip off the neon sign outside before locking the door "You can stay with me tonight since you are in no shape to drive. Come on, princess." Roni nodded towards a door and Emma followed her without saying anything, still trying to figure out how Roni's eyes could be purple and how her hand could be miraculously healed without some kind of magic. She was lost in those thoughts as she headed up the stairs and found herself stumbling a bit, missing one of the steps but Roni was right there to catch her and make sure she didn't go tumbling back down the stairs.

Roni sighed and took a gentle hold on Emma's chin, looking her over as her thumb brushed along her jawline. "Mi princesa, you're going to need to pay attention so you don't hurt yourself. How about I tell you a story? You liked hearing Henry's so much that you just might enjoy this too." She smiled when the blonde nodded her head and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her up the stairs, turning on the lights in the apartment as they entered. Emma looked around at the new insight she was getting into Roni's life, seeing pictures and art on the walls, dozens of books littering the coffee table and in multiple shelves around the living room, and a mirror beside the television that looked like it was straight out of one of Henry's illustrations.

"Have a seat dear; I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water and pain pills- you'll thank me in the morning." Roni helped her over to the couch and watched as Emma leaned into one of the pillows covered in little apples before leaving her for a moment. The blonde spotted a photo of Roni and Henry that had his signed napkin framed right beside it, next to that was a younger Roni in a beautiful dress with longer hair and her arm wrapped around a handsome man in a suit who was holding up a trophy. Daniel her dance partner. There were several other photos from Roni's life some with her on horseback or with her father and she couldn't help but smile at the precious memories.

Emma slid the leather jacket off and then laid back against the couch when her head felt like it was swimming, shutting her eyes to the bright overhead lights. She took a few deep breaths and draped an arm over her face to block the light out a bit as she tried to remember how many drinks she'd had over the course of the day. "Now now, Miss Swan don't fall asleep on me just yet. Here, have some of this and take these," Roni spoke in a soft voice as she sat nearby "I'll tell you a story once you're comfortable." Emma opened her eyes and was pleased to see that she had shut off the lights in favor of a dim one coming from the kitchen, a bottle of water in one hand and two aspirin in the other. Both of which she took with a quiet thank you, laying back after she downed the pills and several sips of the water.

"No need to thank me, Em-ma. After all I'm the one to blame for your current predicament, I know how deadly my shots can be and just how irresistible the apple cider is. But the least I can do is help take care of you now," Roni took a hold of one of her boots, taking it off before then doing the same with the other and laying them on the floor beside the couch "Like making you comfortable and telling you that story I promised right? So we've started by getting those boots off and now a blanket." Emma sighed when a soft blanket covered her body and she curled into the plush cocoon, cracking her eyes open to watch as Roni took a seat in the armchair near the couch with her legs draped over the arm.

The dark haired woman rested her head on her fist and smiled "So about that story I promised, I'm not going to do the cliché of starting with once upon a time because it is so overdone instead I can tell you that this story is one hundred percent true. It might take a while so are you comfortable, blondie?" Emma nodded and gave a thumbs up before immediately sliding her hand back underneath the blanket. Roni couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. So a long time ago there was a miller's daughter named Cora and she was obsessed with status, wealth and everything that came with both. She despised her life of service and envied those she was forced to bow down to- which was a long fucking list let me just say. Her father was a lazy drunk and could be quite cruel to his only child which further strengthened her resolve to change her station in life," She shifted in her chair and got a far off look in her eyes as she spoke "When she was finally fed up with being nothing more then the miller's daughter Cora took a job in the local tavern, still serving but in a way that made her feel more revered. After all a drunk looks at a maiden that brings his next drink as a goddess and that was her first taste of power, something she had been craving her whole life. One day Cora met a traveler, a man claiming to be from a royal bloodline and he also claimed to be infatuated with the former miller's daughter. She in turn was hooked the moment she heard the word royal- that was where the real power lies and it was leagues above being a simple tavern waitress. So they enter into a courtship of sorts, he a constant patron of the tavern while she was eager to marry into a royal family. However, as many men do, he lied and it was only after they had slept together that he confessed to being nothing more than a royal gardener. Not the step up Cora was hoping for at all."

Roni looked over to see Emma was clearly fighting sleep to listen to the story and she smiled, deciding to speed it up a bit. "Cora became pregnant and Jonathan, the lying bastard he was, made it clear he had no intention of marrying her or caring for their child. So what did the woman who knew only hardship and cruelty from her own parent do? She gave birth to the baby girl and abandoned her in the woods. Some years later Cora became pregnant once again by a man named Henry, a good kind man who was nothing like Jonathan and they had a daughter who they bestowed the name Regina- for one day she would be a queen," When she took another look at the blonde her smile widened as she saw that Emma had finally drifted off "To be continued, Miss. Swan." Standing up she moved to pull the blanket up just a little more before brushing golden curls out of her face, sighing at the pale beauty asleep on her couch.

"Good night, Em-ma and I hope you have sweet dreams," Roni pulled back and looked at the dream catcher above the couch with a knowing smile "I have a feeling you just might." She turned on the heel of her boot and headed out onto the fire escape, trying- unsuccessfully- to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping blonde. Emma opened her eyes at the sound of boots on metal and turned toward the source of the sound, blinking through a haze of drowsiness and intoxication as she spotted Roni through an open window. As slumber started to reclaim her conscious mind the last thing she saw was Roni lighting a cigarette with a small flame that appeared to be dancing on the tip of her index finger.

* * *

Sunlight served as Emma's alarm clock, pulling her out of a bizarre yet vivid dream in which she was wearing a badge and a sword simultaneously as she stood near a young boy and a woman. As she blinked and started to fully wake up she was frustrated that she couldn't remember either of their names or faces when they felt very important but a glance at her surroundings served as the perfect distraction, looking around the living room as she tried to figure out where she was exactly.

Stretching out of the blanket Emma's hand connected with the familiar cool leather of a jacket littered with roses and patches, Roni's jacket, and parts of the previous day came back to her. Punching Killian, dancing with Roni, meeting Henry, talking about his storybook that he was working on, meeting the Litas and then a bedtime story from the beautiful bar owner since she had been too inebriated after countless apple ciders and sleeping curses to drive home. "No wonder I had weird dreams. Roni and Henry really are family and they can weave some tall tales." She mumbled before yawning and getting off the couch so she could locate the bathroom, she desperately needed to splash some water on her face to feel human again.

Emma tiptoed by the kitchen, passing a basket of bright red apples that made her smile, and down a hallway with three doors. One on either side with the third at the very end, she sighed and tried her luck with the first only to find it was a laundry room with a stacked washer and dryer that left only enough space for a table which Roni seemed to fold her clothes on. Shutting that door the blonde moved onto the second which was already partially cracked, nudging it further open to look inside and was greeted by an adorable sight. Roni asleep, stretched out on her bed with the sheets wrapped around her legs wearing a black tank top and a pair of boxers that were covered in tiny hearts. Her wavy locks were pulled into a tiny ponytail that was very cute but then she spotted the most heart melting aspect of it all. The typically hardass and sarcastic bar owner was cradling a small, stuffed horse to her chest in her sleep.

She bit her lip and turned to shut the door when a postcard and a strange vial on the table right beside it caught her attention, there was a clock tower that had the time of 8:15 on it's face and next to it were the words "GREETINGS FROM Storybrooke, Maine!" Emma reached out and picked up the empty glass vial in one hand, brushing her thumb over a curled, worn label that simply said "Drink me", and the postcard in the other before turning it over to see that it was blank. Not an address to or from and no message from the sender. It was strange and she flipped it back over to look at the illustration of the clock tower once again, Emma had never been to Maine or even heard of a place called Storybrooke but something about the postcard seemed familiar. A sigh from the sleeping woman in the room made her almost drop both items in fear of getting caught but she watched as Roni only squeezed the black horse tucked into her arms tighter and nuzzled further into her pillow.

Emma mouthed 'Fuck' and set both the postcard and vial down exactly the way she had found them before exiting the bedroom, making her way to the final door and silently rejoicing when it was a bathroom. Looking around she could see a clear theme, blacks and purpled with hints of red everywhere. A ceramic apple holding three toothbrushes made her chuckle as she started to run the hot water, Roni did have an affinity for the fruit if her drinks and decorations were any hint. Emma cupped her hands and let the warmth of the water fill them before bending over to keep it contained as she rinsed off her face a few times, it was no shower but it would have to do until she got back home. She nearly leapt out of her skin when she stood back to her full height and saw Roni leaning in the doorway with a towel in her hand. "Fuck! What are you part ninja?! You didn't make a damn sound and you were just asleep!"

Roni smirked in response and tossed the towel over to the blonde before moving to stand beside her and grab one of the toothbrushes, a purple one, from the faux apple. "I can be silent when I want to be, princess. You should try it when you shut a bedroom door that was previously cracked," She shot her a look in the mirror before putting toothpaste on the brush "I don't usually have company sneaking around my apartment. Henry and Kelly know better but you're new to my personal castle so here's the drill: My bedroom is off limits, I like my privacy Swan and I doubt you'd want me creeping around yours while you're asleep. Did you get an eyeful of anything interesting?" She asked with an arched eyebrow before starting to brush her teeth and watching the blonde carefully.

Shaking her head Emma dried her face off and took a seat on the edge of the claw foot tub "No Roni, all I saw was you and your stuffed horse-" "Don't judge Em-ma." She interrupted around the toothbrush and pointed a finger over to the blonde with a stern expression which was undercut by the adorable boxers she was still in. "I sleep with a blanket every night, Roni I'm not judging you. I was found wrapped in it on the side of the road when I was only a few hours old so I understand the importance of some kind of cuddly comfort in this world." Roni slowed her brushing and looked over at Emma as she was running her fingers over the towel, she couldn't imagine what princess had gone through or how anyone would be capable of abandoning a baby.

Roni rinsed out her mouth then the toothbrush and dropped it back in the apple before moving to kneel in front of Emma, seeing the way she was avoiding eye contact for the moment and sighing. "My stuffed horse is named after the real horse just like my motorcycle, Rocinate. He was a gift from my father and the best friend I had when I was younger," She moved to take one of the hands gripping the towel into her own and it finally got Emma to meet her gaze "Your parents? They were absolute fucking idiots Em-ma and I hope they paid for what they did to you. I couldn't imagine receiving the gift of a child and throwing that precious little one to the side. You are a wonderful, incredible person and despite what you may think you're a resilient scarlet pimpernel in a garden of carnations. I hate carnations." Roni felt victorious when Emma smiled and squeezed the hand holding hers, looking at the scarred knuckles and she realized something.

"I can't remember… what'd you use on my hand? It's powerful stuff," She squeezed Roni's hand again to test how it felt and shook her head with a scoff "My hand doesn't even hurt at all and it was killing me yesterday." Roni only winked and released the pale hand before starting out of the bathroom, stretching as she moved into the kitchen to pull out two mugs. Emma followed with a roll of her eyes at Roni's secrecy but leaned against the counter and watched the beautiful woman start a cup of coffee before pulling out cinnamon from the cabinet, it made her curious but she was shocked when she saw Roni also take whipped cream from the fridge and switched her mug for the other to start a new drink.

Emma was about to say that she wasn't much of a coffee drinker when a new scent permeated the kitchen as the mug filled up with the dark liquid. "Are you making me…" She trailed off when Roni finished off the drink with both the whipped cream and cinnamon before holding it out to the blonde with a smile. "Hot cocoa, Miss. Swan?" Emma nodded slowly and took the mug into her hands before following Roni into the living room, staring at the drink in her hands. She had never confessed her love of hot cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream to the beauty but somehow she knew exactly what to make her.

"I'm not rushing you out the door, Em-ma but let me know when you're ready to head on home. I imagine a shower or a bath would help you feel somewhat better and I'd offer my own if you had anything at all to change into," Roni opened her window and Emma turned her head toward the sound it made, it was familiar and she watched as the woman settled into a seated position while leaning towards the fire escape outside "Before you say anything I am well aware this is a nasty habit and I'd appreciate if you don't mention this to my kid? Henry hates that I smoke and I have cut down quite a bit." She lit a cigarette with a small lighter and it almost appeared like the flame was coming from her very own fingers.

Emma sipped the hot cocoa before sighing at the liquid warming her from within and then shrugged "I won't say anything to him but he's right, you shouldn't smoke Roni. It's terrible for your lungs not to mention Henry wants you around as long as possible and not to lose you to something as shitty as cancer. Even if you do make smoking look better then anyone ever has." She mumbled the last sentence but watched as a smirk took over Roni's face as she exhaled a swirl of smoke, it was clear she'd heard it and it was a little embarrassing that Roni was able to pull things from her that she would usually think rather then say.

The bar owner didn't make a comment on it and she instead enjoyed her coffee and cigarette in a comfortable silence which Emma was grateful for, the compliments were like a faucet she couldn't turn off around Roni but it was completely understandable why. The woman was undeniably gorgeous and had a wicked sense of humor. She watched Roni's talented fingers flick the cigarette and raise it to her lips and the way that gorgeous black hair seemed to glow in the morning light when she freed it from the ponytail. "For the record," Roni spoke up and pulled Emma out of her thoughts "I used an all natural antiseptic on your hand. It's something I learnt how to make a lifetime ago and it works pretty damn well-" She gestured to the scar on her lip with a smile "In my personal experience. So if you wind up getting into another fistfight let me know and I'll patch you up all over again or better yet you can just have me handle it. I'd be more then willing to pay this prick a visit. It's been a minute since I've had to put on my ass kicking boots." Roni finished her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray that was hidden on her fire escape before taking the now empty mug into her kitchen.

Emma watched Roni move into the kitchen and took the time alone to look around the apartment yet again; she stood up and drank more of the hot cocoa as she walked from picture to picture. Starting with the one of Roni and Daniel that she remembered looking at the night before, their smiles were massive and Emma could barely make out the inscription on the trophy Daniel was holding up with pride. "First place. Thanks to Daniel that is," She turned to see Roni sitting in the same place that Emma had just vacated on the couch "He was a genius and every time we won I knew it was only because of my brilliant partner. I made him keep every trophy, which only angered my mother who wanted them to flaunt my success. Her success for raising me even though it was my father who did all of the raising while she only tolerated my existence. Until she didn't anymore." Roni scowled and shook her head, leaning back against the apple pillow.

"A wise woman keeps telling me that I'm resilient. I think she's been telling other people that so much she forgets just how strong she is," Emma smiled and looked up at the dream catcher hanging above the couch "Did you make that yourself?" Roni looked up towards the object in question before watching Emma closely, the blonde took a few steps towards the couch and reached out to run her finger down the feathers on the dream catcher. It was strange but it felt familiar somehow and she was about to ask again when Roni stood up, effectively cutting her off from touching the dream catcher once more and making her realize just how close they had gotten. Brown eyes were narrowed and the bar owner was searching her face for something, trying to figure out what Emma was thinking at that moment before smiling. It seemed that she had found whatever she was looking for.

Roni shook her head and moved away from the blonde "No, an old friend made it. I just keep it up for sentimental purposes. Now I told you before I'm not going to rush you out of here but I do have things to do today, dear and I'm going to get dressed. I'll show you out when I come back. And Miss Swan?" Emma turned to look at Roni who smirked in response "Please don't go playing detective around my apartment. You'll only find more questions rather than clues." She winked before disappearing yet again and Emma had to admit that her choice of words brought up a few questions so her apartment would probably be more of the same. She finished up her hot cocoa before taking it into the kitchen and smiling at the pictures she spotted on the fridge, some of Roni and Kelly and a few of Henry and Roni but she didn't linger since it could qualify as snooping yet again.

Emma took a seat on the couch to wait for the sarcastic bar owner and couldn't help but run her hand along the leather sleeve of the rose and patch covered jacket. One of the patches was of an odd castle and it drew her attention, tracing around its oval frame as she examined the jagged peaks of the castle embroidered on it. Again she was confronted by the feeling she was looking at something familiar even though the only castles she knew about were in fairytales and storybooks. Maybe that was why it looked familiar it had to be from a book. She snapped out of her pondering when the sound of footsteps approached and she turned to look at Roni which made her jaw go slack, the woman was now clad in ripped up jean shorts and a black bikini with a shirt draped over her shoulder.

"What? Someone's gotta wash Rocinate and I don't trust anyone with my baby other then myself," Roni took the shirt and pulled it on which didn't do much for Emma's staring, after all a white shirt that said Def Leppard across the chest didn't hide the black bikini top underneath if anything it was only enhanced "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies or worse. Shall we get going? I've got more then washing my motorcycle on the agenda for today." She picked up a bucket that had microfiber cloths, a sponge, and a bottle of wax inside of it before she grabbed her keys and unplugged her phone, using the hand holding her keys to indicate that Emma should follow with a come hither motion.

The blonde could only follow in a dumbfounded silence and she couldn't ignore the fact that Roni's legs looked incredible, she'd never really understood the phrase "legs that go on for days" but it was quite obvious that Roni was who they had in mind. Emma tried to draw her eyes away from the beautiful woman and focus on anything else but once again she was distracted by some part of her she had seen before the shirt hid it away. "What is that tattoo on your ribs? I barely saw it but there was ink just below your-" Emma was cut off when Roni came to a stop on the stairs and turned to face the other woman with a smirk that was borderline wicked, a flash in brown eyes as she tilted her head a bit.

"Were you checking me out, Em-ma?" She flushed and tried to stammer out a response when Roni closed the space between them, her hand capturing Emma's jaw and rendering her silent as she stared with wide eyes at the beauty that was much closer. "Be careful, Swan. You don't want a girl to get the wrong idea and assume that you're here for more then my shots or cider," As she spoke her fingers started to trail down her throat with gorgeous brown eyes following their path, hesitating on Emma's pounding pulse which made her smirk grow "Am I making you nervous, dear? It certainly feels that way. What if I did this?" Roni leaned even closer and Emma could only stare at the woman holding her completely captive in more then one sense of the word. When she was merely centimeters away from placing her lips on Emma's she let out a throaty chuckle at the way blue green eyes fluttered closed and the blonde had braced herself to be kissed.

Emma was in shock when Roni was no longer touching her and she couldn't help but be disappointed when there was the sound of footsteps receding. "Oh trust me, princess. You couldn't possibly handle it," Her eyes opened and she saw Roni waiting at the bottom of the stairs "Yet." She finished with a wink before moving into the bar and Emma hurried after her with a feeling of longing that was pounding in time with her heartbeat. There was several things she wanted to say and ask like what Roni meant by yet or why she couldn't handle it to begin with but she kept it to herself as she pulled out her keys while her company filled the bucket with water. "Roni I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me and I will be back soon for more of the best apple cider I have ever tasted. Henry has challenged me to another game of darts when I stop by next," She smiled at the thought of the young man but was distracted once again when the bar owner stepped out onto the sidewalk and pulled off the white shirt again "You never told me about that tattoo."

Roni shook her head and started playing some music from her phone as she leaned against her motorcycle with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're correct, I didn't. This," She nodded her head off to the side where the tattoo was located "Is from a whole other life. I will tell you all about it when I think you can handle it. Now princess you hurry off to your palace while us stable hands clean and shoe the horses." She moved off of her bike and started to use one of the microfiber towels dipped into the sudsy water to wash the gas tank. Emma rolled her eyes before walking over to her bright yellow bug and unlocked the door as she glanced at the woman bending over to wet the rag again.

"Hey Roni?" The raven-haired beauty stood up and arched an eyebrow with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth yet again "Just so you know, it's down right criminal for you to look THAT good washing a motorcycle." She was about to get into her car when Roni sauntered over, not missing the way blue green eyes focused on the slightly damp bikini top which only made her smirk grow more as she leaned closer. "Criminal? Well are you going to arrest me, Sheriff Swan?" She tried to pull an innocent expression but Emma could see right through it to the wicked woman beneath, a fiery temptress.

"It's awfully tempting." She tried for a smile but was flabbergasted when Roni immediately responded. "Good, I like handcuffs." Emma's eyes were drawn to the way she swiped her tongue along her bottom lip but when she was about to comment on it the beautiful woman turned away and returned to her task at hand. Emma dropped into her seat and turned the key in the ignition, giving one final look to Roni who gave a salute before pulling the bug away from the curb. A cold shower was in order after how Roni had her running hot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Swan! You're getting dressed for a gay bar not a wedding. How many outfits are you gonna try on?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby yelling from her spot on the bed, peeking around the door to see the redhead was still flipping through a magazine while waiting on her friend to make up her mind about what she was wearing. "I mean you wouldn't take this long to go to Roni's and she's a member of the tribe." Ruby mumbled as she kept turning the pages without really paying much attention to the actual content before checking her phone for the time yet again. They were supposed to meet the Pack soon and the blonde hadn't settled on a thing other then a jacket she'd picked up earlier that day.

"Speaking of Roooooni," Ruby smirked and drawled out the bar owner's name as she shut the magazine and sat up in bed "Did she really tell you she wanted you to cuff her? Just picture how hot she would look handcuffed though." Emma almost dropped the boots she'd picked up when her friend spoke up and she regretted sharing the information even if Ruby had a point. The image of Roni cuffed in her bed with that sinful smirk of hers made Emma a little weak at the knees but she pushed it off to grab a pair of jeans before looking through her various shirts and blouses. "I bet if Roni was asking you to get your ass ready faster you'd say yes ma'am and be dressed in like two point five seconds, waiting for her next command. Or are you thinking you'd be the one giving orders? Because I doubt that'd fly with her. She seems more into being the dominant one."

"Rubes! Christ, just… I'm calling for a moratorium on the Roni subject okay? Besides," Emma wiggled into the ripped up jeans with a huff "I also doubt I could order Roni to do anything... Unless she wanted to. Now cut it out, I'm almost ready. What did you say this place was like again?" She slipped the black sleeveless blouse on before walking out of the closet with the boots in her hand, taking a seat near her leggy best friend to slip them on. Thankfully the topic change was able to pull Ruby's attention away from the subject of Roni who already occupied too much of Emma's mind. It had been a few days since she'd last seen the raven haired beauty but she could still see flashes of her in those jean shorts and that bikini top which clung to her in all the right ways when she was dripping wet.

Emma shook her head to clear out the thoughts that accompanied a scantily clad Roni before tuning into what Ruby was saying. "- besides I think I heard something about a band performing tonight which is pretty badass. Dorothy was talking about it, apparently this group has only played at one other bar before but it was packed and there's been nothing but rave reviews for it. They're called The Bad something… I don't remember, what Dorothy was wearing distracted me. Or actually not wearing." She gave a wolfish grin and Emma rolled her eyes, of course Ruby would make her way back to something sexual but at least it didn't concern herself and Roni for the moment.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Emma stood up and pulled on her new jacket "What do you think? I thought it was comfortable and-" "The fact that it's a leather jacket reminds you of a certain someone?" Ruby interrupted before holding up a finger and pulling a lipstick from the purse with a little wolf charm dangling from it. "Here put this on and then you're ready to go. A little red to match your new jacket and here I thought Red was my nickname. Hurry it up, the sexy ladies are waiting to meet you Swan!" Ruby disappeared into the living room and Emma rolled her eyes yet again but uncapped the lipstick with a small smile, the shade was similar to the one she'd seen on Roni which made her hurry over to the mirror and put it on.

Ruby mentioned ladies waiting to meet her and while the idea was interesting she also found herself picturing a different bar where Henry was throwing darts with Roni. The atmosphere was probably going to be different with a live band but the sign outside of Roni's did advertise that it offered the same thing. "Swan! I said: sexy. Ladies. are waiting!" Emma shut the lipstick before grabbing her phone, keys and wallet to put an end to Ruby's whining, hurrying out the door and into the cab waiting for them.

* * *

When the cab pulled to a stop Emma couldn't help but let out a soft snort at the name of the bar in rainbow neon. "Really Rubes? Seriously this is one of your favorites?" Ruby shrugged and hurried to pay their fare before getting out, grabbing Emma's hand to lead her past the line of people waiting to get in. The blonde looked up at the sign again and smiled, it was no Roni's but she had a feeling both she and Henry would get a kick out of the name. FairyTail's.

"Shouldn't we go to the back of the line?" Emma asked but then realized why they weren't as Ruby hugged and kissed the bouncer before taking Emma's hand yet again to lead her further into the music and lights of the bar. There was a stage that currently held only instruments and a sign that had a logo of an apple which had a skull over half of it and the letters TBA across it, the band that Ruby mentioned was supposed to perform. She was distracted when the Pack came into view and Ruby released her hand to hurry over to greet her girlfriend while Emma received a mixture of greetings and her friend's various ways of telling how she could do better than Killian or offers to kick his ass if it was necessary.

Ruby frowned and made a slicing motion at her throat before sighing. "I told them to shut up about it. Emma is here to be join us in our flamboyant romp not to reminisce about Captain Assdouche, okay? So you can make her feel better by buying her a drink because," The red head couldn't help but smirk as she saw a few eyes on the blonde "She's already got some offers on the table." Emma blinked and turned around to see that there was a few women looking her direction which immediately made her flush, hurrying to sit down next to her friends and provide herself a barrier. The attention was flattering but she also felt a little bit of guilt when she pictured a different set of eyes- a rich brown, intense and flashing purple.

Several drinks- and dances- with Ruby, Dorothy and Tink later made Emma's guilt vanish. She was on her way back from the bathroom when a stunning drag queen walked onto the stage and stopped her in her tracks, the gown she was wearing seemed familiar and she was trying to realize where she saw a similar black headpiece like that from when her attention shifted to the other women getting on stage. It seemed they all had a similar look as she watched a drummer with short white hair that spiraled upward take her place behind the set, a keyboard player who had white hair on one side and black on the other in a jacket that looked like it was inspired by a Dalmatian, and a bassist whose long black curls almost blended in with the scale dress she was wearing.

Emma had to do a double take when the lead guitarist took the stage. High heeled boots, black pants, a vest with nothing on underneath that was certainly eye catching but there was no mistaking those rich brown intense eyes. That smirk of pearly white teeth and lips painted apple red. Wavy raven black hair and a feather tattoo on her forearm. "Roni?" She whispered and shook her head before hearing the band be introduced. "These devilish lady killers are here to not only entertain but I'm sure they'd be happy to demonstrate their many other talents off the stage. It is my absolute honor to introduce to you all, for the first and hopefully not last time here at FairyTail's: The Bad Apples. Careful girls and boys," The lovely drag queen bumped hips with Roni and gave her a knowing smirk "Some of them might just rip your heart right out. Enjoy!"

Ruby moved over to stand beside her still motionless friend and couldn't believe whom she was seeing on the stage with a black Fender in her hands "Emma is that-" "It's Roni. That's her." She was about to say more when those multi talented fingers started to play the guitar in her hands which rendered Emma entirely speechless, brown eyes scanning over the crowd as red, purple, green and black lights were flickering above the stage. A wide smile took over Roni's face as she turned to the other women on stage who were quick to join in as she began to sing. "You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl. You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl!"

The bar seemed to come alive as more people moved to pay attention to the dynamic sound coming from the four women performing an incredible cover. The bassist and keyboard player took over as the backup vocals but Emma couldn't tear her eyes off Roni as she played. It was just as entrancing as when she would make shots at her bar and there was nothing else she could see other then the beautiful woman.

"One."  
"I'm biting my tongue."  
"Two."  
"He's kissing on you."  
"Three."  
"Oh why can't you see?"  
"One, two, three, four!"

"The word's on the street and it's on the news. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He's got two left feet and he bites my moves. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance. The second I do I know we're gonna be through. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance." Roni was a true performer whether behind her bar or on a stage and the lyrics were absolutely fitting considering her background as a dancer. Emma couldn't help but grin along with the beautiful guitar player and her eyes went wide when Roni's swept over the crowd again only to stop when she locked onto Emma. A brief look of surprise crossed her features until she was wearing that smirk that made Emma's heart skip a beat and she worried it might actually stop when Roni seemed like she was singing the next lyrics to her.

"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl. You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since- ever since" When Roni threw in a wink before breaking eye contact Emma felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, that woman had some kind of spell on her and it was certainly powerful magic. Roni's eyes shifted from the entire crowd to her guitar to her band mates for several more lyrics until she couldn't stop herself from looking for specific blue green eyes as she sang directly to her once again.

"One."  
"You're biting my tongue."  
"Two."  
"I'm kissing on you."  
"Three."  
"Is he better than me?"  
"One, two, three, four!"

The song held her captivated until it finished and Emma was one of the loudest clapping when the music ended. It seemed The Bad Apples were more then well received by the crowd at FairyTail's and several people started to yell for an encore when Roni stepped up to the microphone with a breathless laugh. "Typically we would play more than one song but you have several wonderful drag queens that must perform tonight and we'd rather not steal their spotlight for longer than necessary. We have been The Bad Apples and we will continue to spoil the whole bunch. Good night!"

Nudging from her side brought Emma out of her staring at Roni as she moved off the stage. "You know what a proper groupie would do?" Ruby asked and she shook her head in response "Go get that woman a drink before someone else does. I mean did you see what she's wearing? I bet you'll have to wait in line just to catch another glimpse." The redhead teased and Emma rolled her eyes before moving over to the bar, she had an idea what would get Roni's attention and she ordered a shot to be sent not only to the beautiful guitar player but one for each of the band. "Well played, Swan. I'm off to dance with my beautiful lady but hopefully I'll see you being whisked away by your own in no time." Emma couldn't help the grin that came along with the idea of being whisked away on a familiar motorcycle but she shook it off before moving to order her own drink only to have one set in front of her.

"And this is from?" "That'd be me, princess. The ladies want to say thanks for the shots. I wanted to come make sure it was really you but I see now that I wasn't losing my mind up there, you're really here Em-ma." Roni leaned against the bar next to her, sliding an empty shot glass back towards the bartender with a smile as she turned to look at the blonde yet again. "I have to say it's a little strange not to be pouring you a glass of apple cider or watching you and Henry discuss stories but I can't be mad about it. For two reasons, one I'm clearly closed tonight and two," Roni looked Emma up and down slowly which made Emma bite her bottom lip, feeling weak just under the pressure of that intense gaze "You look incredible. I like the jacket, Swan it really suits you and you know how I feel about red."

Emma couldn't contain the grin that came from Roni's compliment and she hid it behind the drink the beautiful woman had ordered for her before gaining some composure. "You're one to talk Roni. I don't think you realize what you are doing to half the women in this bar with that vest of yours," She looked over her shoulder and saw that several women were even looking in the direction of the guitar player "In fact I think more than a few of them are dying to take my place. You're drawing a lot of attention right now. Are you sure you're chatting with the right groupie?" Turning back to Roni she saw beautiful brown eyes still watching her rather then checking to see if what Emma said was true, she simply shrugged with a small smile.

"The Bad Apples don't have groupies, Em-ma. We're mostly unheard of and besides I am not interested in their attention. I prefer yours," Roni's smile effortlessly morphed into a smirk when Emma bit her lip yet again "But you're going to have to stop doing this, princess-" She reached out to run her thumb along Emma's chin in an attempt to coax her from biting on her lip and she watched as she was rewarded when Emma's mouth fell open in shock, an electric current coursing through her when their skin met "It's positively maddening to watch you bite your lip." Roni released her chin after a few moments and then turned to see a group of people were watching them at that moment, only one of which was familiar. "I'm guessing your sister and friends are making bets on if I'm going to kiss you or not." She teased and Emma's cheeks flushed as she whipped her head to look in the same direction, sighing at the not so subtle way Ruby and her friends all tried to appear as if they hadn't been spying.

Roni couldn't help but laugh before leaning closer to Emma "As much as I'd like to and believe me," She looked at tempting red lips with longing "I would certainly like to but I have to do something I'm not used to doing to women-" Emma lifted her eyebrows in response and swallowed as her throat felt like a desert "Disappointing one. I've gotta head out since I am waking up early tomorrow to meet the Litas for that dapper ride and dressing as well as I do for it? It takes some serious magic." Roni gestured to the bartender and took out her wallet "Now I'm going to make the assumption we are still being watched by your friends and I will also go as far to say that you'll all be here at least for another drink so this round is on me, princess." She proceeded to order enough drinks for Ruby, Emma and the group of people staring over at them.

Emma shook her head "I can pay for that, Roni. You really don't have to-" "Nonsense dear," Roni waved her hand as if to make whatever Emma was going to say just disappear "It's on me and I won't argue with you. Make sure you get home safe however. I can't be here to help you out or take you to my place. So to hold you accountable-" She slid a fresh bar napkin over and borrowed a sharpie from the bartender when she brought over drinks to write her number down on, dangling it in front of Emma before pulling back when the blonde reached for it "You have to text me when you get home. Do we have a deal, Em-ma?"

It was sweet that Roni was this concerned about her well-being and she moved to take the napkin from the mocha-skinned beauty "We have a deal, Roni. Thank you." The smile her words earned from Roni was brilliant and she was stunned when she lifted her hand again to kiss it, soft lips pressed against her scarred knuckles and her heartbeat began to pound in her ears. "In that case buenos noches, princesa." Roni gave her hand one final squeeze before she released it and started on her way but not without stopping to give a little wave over to the several people gawking at her. Emma let out a little chuckle and couldn't tear her eyes away from Roni's retreating form until Ruby hurried over to her to start asking as many questions as she could all of which fell on deaf ears as Emma was still spellbound by Roni's mere presence.

She avoided the topic as much as she could for the remainder of her time out with her friends and she collapsed onto her bed with a grin when she was finally home. Emma pulled her phone out as well as the bar napkin with Roni's phone number on it, she briefly considered not sending a text when she realized how late it was but Roni wanted to hold her accountable and make sure she was home safe so she quickly typed out a message.

'Hey Roni, it's Em-ma. I am home safe and I wanted to say thank you again for the drinks.'

Emma dropped her phone on the bed after she sent the text and started to get undressed, she hadn't meant to stay out as late as she had or get as tipsy but she was going to get some rest for the dapper ride. Pulling on a tank top she blinked when the phone let off a little ding to let her know that there was a notification waiting for her and she dropped her sweatpants onto the bed in favor of the phone to read.

'Hey Em-ma, it's Roni. I am glad you are home safe and once again there's no thanks necessary, dear. I'm happy you had fun.'

She definitely didn't expect a response and she bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say with her mind fuzzy courtesy of too many shots with Ruby. It had completely destroyed whatever filter she had and she found herself texting Roni exactly what was on her mind at that moment.

'I really like the way you say my name, Roni. I've never had someone pronounce it the way you do and it does things to me.'

As she wiggled into her sweatpants her eyes went wide as her phone went off multiple times and she couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed she had really grabbed Roni's attention and she felt a little bad that she was keeping the mocha skinned goddess from getting her rest for the big ride but she had assumed that Roni would already be asleep. That clearly wasn't the case as she read over the next few messages.

'Well, I like saying your name. I hate to say it but they've been pronouncing it wrong then, princess. It's not that difficult; you just hit the Em harder and let the ma slide off your tongue. It's very easy.'

'And what pray tell does me saying your name do to you, Em-ma? I'm very curious to know.'

This was dangerous and Emma knew it, she could easily feel the heat from Roni's gaze and picture the way the woman looked leaning close to her in that tantalizing vest. She felt her skin flush and she couldn't help but fidget a little as she responded to the beautiful bar owner. If Roni was curious then the least she could do was help.

'It gets hard to breathe and my chest feels tight. It feels like it should be dangerous but it's not.. it's inviting and it holds me captive. How do you do that Roni?'

She was about to set the phone back down when it chimed yet again and she flipped over to the message in an instant. Apparently Roni was a very quick responder when she was interested in the topic at hand and she smirked when she received yet another message when she was still reading the first.

'It's a gift and a curse, princess. A terrible burden. By why am I explaining something to you that you already know? You're pretty damn good at holding my attention captive all the time.'

'This moment right now is a great example. I am supposed to be getting my beauty sleep and here I am on my phone instead. So tell me how do YOU do it, Em-ma?'

Just like in person whether at her own bar or FairyTail's Roni was able to leave her flabbergasted and fumbling for something to say in response. It was unfair how her personality oozed even over text form and she bit her lip as she sat in bed with her thumb hovering over the keyboard on her screen before she sighed. "Fuck it."

'I am sorry I'm keeping you from your beauty sleep but have you seen yourself? I think you've had plenty seeing as how you're essentially a goddess.'

Emma set the phone away from herself and laid back against the pillows with a hand covering her mouth as if she'd actually said the words to Roni rather than electronically but when her phone chimed again she had to shut her eyes and resist the urge to reach for it immediately. She had just hit on Roni and she was a little bit terrified of the response waiting for her, which only doubled when her phone chimed yet again.

'A goddess? Really? What a compliment, Em-ma. It's a high honor coming from you. I don't think YOU realize just how gorgeous you looked this evening. You in that red leather?'

'Well let's just say it was very hard not to pull you closer. I'm sure you would get that adorable deer in headlights expression that just makes me want to corrupt you even more. I have to get some sleep, Swan. I'll let you know how the ride goes tomorrow- actually today. Good night and good morning, Em-ma.'

Emma shook her head and moved to turn on her alarms before shutting off the light and laying down as she pictured Roni pulling her closer, it was an incredible mental image and she was also wondering what kind of suit Roni intended to wear for the ride but thankfully she had Mulan on the inside to tell her what colors the raven haired woman would be dressed in. She drifted off picturing the woman on her motorcycle.

* * *

Chimes drew her out of a dream where she was on an island with a woman; they were searching for something that they both desperately wanted back. There was a sword on her back and she was kneeling beside an unconscious young boy with the other woman in the same position on his other side as she fawned over him. "Henry? Kid? Are you okay?" Emma felt herself asking as she pressed a hand over his heart. There was another set of hands hurrying to feel for his heartbeat as well and Emma looked over to see brown eyes pricking with moisture as she bit her lip.

"Henry, it's your mother. Please wake up." She bent and pressed her lips against his forehead and Emma reached over to touch her shoulder, shocked when there was an angry expression looking back at her. "It's going be okay, Regina. We're going to get his heart back." Regina and Henry. That was the names of the two people she kept seeing in her dreams and as she blinked her eyes open she tried to remember their faces until the images were just gone and she reached for her phone.

'Here's what Roni is rocking this morning. She looks pretty incredible and the tie kills me. It's Mulan by the way.'

There was an attached photo of Roni smoking a cigarette wearing a four piece black suit and her tie had little apples all over it as well as a tie clip with a crown. Her hair was slicked back into a pompadour style for her length while there was one curl resting on her forehead. The overall look was incredibly attractive and it was followed by more messages that woke her right up.

'Emma! We've got a bit of an shit storm headed our way.'

'Aurora found out the dragon lady is going to be there today and I really don't want her to fuck up Roni's day. Just let us know when you're headed over!'

Emma dropped her phone onto the bed and hurried over to her closet as she realized she'd slept through her first alarm. Naturally she would almost fuck up something this important and she grumbled about her bad luck as she flipped through the options. She had already decided to match Roni and she'd picked up the perfect dress, after all Roni often mentioned how much she loved the color red. From there it was a flurry of activity from brushing her teeth, doing her make up, styling her hair and making it out the door before her second alarm went off.

'Mulan. I'm on my way. Don't worry about the dragon lady, I have a plan. Just keep her away from Roni until I get there?'

'Okay but I kind of want to hear what this plan is. Hurry Swan!'

When her uber stopped she could see a lot more motorcycles then she had anticipated and people dressed to the nines as she walked down the sidewalk searching the crowd for any familiar faces. It didn't take her long before she spotted the black and heather green of Mulan's suit as well as her mohawk before seeing Aurora standing beside her in a black dress with green accents. Emma stopped walking when she saw Roni smoking yet another cigarette it seemed and smiling at something Mulan was saying before she turned her head, her eyebrows arching over her sunglasses in surprise as she saw Emma standing there.

Her golden hair was even curlier if it was possible and the red dress she had on was fantastic, giving off spectacular views of both her pale legs and a bit more cleavage then she normally showed off but the heels were incredible. Black lace pumps that were now walking towards her and she couldn't help but smirk as Mulan and Aurora greeted Emma. "You look stunning, Em-ma. I didn't expect to see you here but apparently Mulan has been keeping secrets," She swatted at Mulan who only took a step back and flashed her middle finger before leading Aurora away "I do really mean it, princess. That dress is just gorgeous on you." Roni ashed her cigarette before leaning back against the motorcycle she was borrowing from Naveen. It should have clued her in that Emma would be joining them but she was still pleasantly surprised.

Emma stopped when she was close enough to reach out and touch Roni's tie, her fingers curling around it as she leaned closer. "They told me that the dragon lady is here. Is that true?" Roni made a face but nodded her head as she turned her gaze over to a blonde fawning all over a man with a beard nearby. "That's Mal and August right?" Another pained expression followed by a short nod before Emma took another step closer with the tie still in her grip as she moved her lips to Roni's ear. "I have a proposal for you Roni. I think I'd make an excellent distraction; I could very easily be your girlfriend for the day. Keeps Mal and August away from you and I'm more than willing to help."

Roni couldn't suppress a shiver that came from the combination of Emma's warm breath and her lips brushing against her ear but she moved one hand to her side as she nodded her head. "If you're really that willing then brace yourself because she's walking over here right now." Emma pulled back enough to take off Roni's sunglasses and look into her stunning brown eyes before tugging on the tie to draw Roni into a kiss. Brown eyes widened and she gripped Emma's side as her lips started to respond as if they had a mind of their own. The blonde pressed closer against her and slid her fingers through Roni's hair as she let herself get carried away with her role as the new girlfriend before someone cleared their throat to break them apart.

It was harder then Emma thought it would be to pull away from Roni who tasted of spices and cigarettes, a strangely addictive kind of flavor but she managed to stop kissing the suited woman to look over at Mal, she had brilliant eyes that looked almost like contacts and she was wearing a black dress that matched August who was still seated at his bike. He waved at Roni who only turned towards Mal in response. "Can I help you with something, Mal?" She stood up and slid her arm around Emma's waist, partially due to the fact that Emma had offered to be her date for the day and partially because she didn't want Mal getting close to Emma.

"Yeah you can by introducing me to your new friend, Ron. I've never seen her before but I must say you do go for blondes almost every time." Mal crossed her arms over her chest and gave Emma a look that was designed to be scathing but didn't intimidate her in the slightest when she had Roni gently squeezing her side for support. She smirked and looked over at Roni before leaning to press a kiss to her cheek, unable to help the affectionate gestures for to long but then she turned back towards Mal and extended a hand.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan and I'm not Roni's friend, I'm her girlfriend," When Mal took her hand to shake it she squeezed tight and flashed a smile "She may go for blondes every time but she doesn't go for cheaters anymore." Mal's already fake smile took on an edge at Emma's insult and she let her hand go to move closer to Roni again, not wanting to stay near Mal for a minute longer. Mal crossed her arms once again and frowned at the way Roni was simply looking at her with an annoyed expression.

Sighing Roni shook her head "You've met Em-ma now Mal and you can be on your way. Let August know he can suck a fuck." She guided the blonde away from Mal and started walking over to where Mulan and Aurora were talking, squeezing Emma's side once again when they were further away from Mal. "You're a regular savior, Swan and a pretty decent kisser even if you are faking it. I wonder how much better it would be if you meant it."

Emma smiled and nudged her "Maybe I do mean it. After all I have a very good looking girlfriend, she's very handsome in her suit," She reached over to touch the tie clip before seeing her cufflinks matched with a shake of her head "I like the crowns, your majesty. You've managed to pull the majority of your favorites in but you're missing one. Where's the purple?" Roni slowed to a stop with a smirk before letting her waist go to unbutton the jacket and then her vest to show off the stain lining underneath, a dark purple that made Emma chuckle. "Alright you've got all of it represented. I think we match well enough."

Roni rolled her eyes "I don't see you wearing anything purple, Em-ma. If we're supposed to match where is your-" "I had a feeling you would either wear red, purple or black so I planned for all possibilities. Red dress, black heels, and if you want to know why you can't see what I'm wearing that's purple? I'd be a little shocked if you could tell my thong is purple through the dress." Roni almost stopped dead in her tracks at the smirk the blonde gave her before walking over to talk to Aurora. She wasn't used to being shocked by something but Emma was incredibly talented at it and now she couldn't help but picture the purple item in question.

Mulan cut into her thoughts by nudging her shoulder "Hey, your girlfriend is really nice. How come we've never met her before?" She teased and Roni rolled her eyes before pushing the other woman back, not shocked that she was in talks with Emma to surprise her. "Really though. I think she might be into you, Roni. I know how you feel about relationships and all but she could be good for you. Besides when do we usually like one of the women you date? Just think about it, Mills." She was waved over by her wife and moved to take her hand before Roni joined them as well.

"I was just telling Emma how nice it is to meet Roni's girlfriend. We hardly ever get to hang out with one of the women in Roni's life unless it's Kelly who isn't a big fan of motorcycles." Aurora was quick to jump in on the teasing and Roni had to resist rolling her eyes yet again, Mulan and her wife were far too similar for their own good but she was shocked when Emma's hand slid into her own and her heart skipped a beat. There was a radiant smile on the blonde with the princess curls and it was infectious as Roni smiled back at her.

Emma turned to Aurora and Mulan again as her fingers threaded between Roni's and made her heart stutter yet again "Well you can't keep Roni off her bike so it would be difficult to make our relationship work if I didn't like getting on it with her. Thankfully I'm starting to learn to love riding on one," She squeezed Roni's hand "It's probably because I feel safe if I'm with Roni. That and the one we're riding in today also has more wheels so it has to be less frightening." She chuckled and then heard the sound of several motorcycles starting up before she looked at Roni who was grinning her head off.

"It's almost time to ride. Are you ready, princess?"


End file.
